Joyful Sadness
by dumbledorette
Summary: TRADUCTION de Sins of Angels : Le monde de Lily tombe en morçeaux, et malgrès leurs différents James est là pour la soutenir, mettant de côté ses propres problèmes. spetième année
1. Chapter 1

Il y a trois jours :

James courut jusqu'au train, espérant que ses amis étaient déjà monté dans le train en dépit de son retard. Il était à la gare depuis neuf heure ce matin, mais il avait décidé de s'asseoir du côté moldu et d'observer les passants. Il regrettait d'avoir abandonné les cours d'étude des moldus. Il passa donc deux heures à les observer et découvrit que ça pouvait même être amusant. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le faire avec ses amis. Pas encore. D'abord, il devait se comprendre lui-même, et elle était la seule à pouvoir l'aider. Il souhaitait seulement que ce soit la préfète-en-chef alors il continua son chemin jusqu'au compartiment des préfets. Et si elle n'y était pas, il voulait la trouver. Il avait besoin de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé il y a trois jours de cela. Quand elle avait fait quelque chose de complètement inattendu. Il était important pour lui de savoir exactement ce qui s'était passé, pour lui ça ne pouvait pas être une question prise à la légère. Il ouvrit la porte du compartiment et poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant une chevelure d'un roux flamboyant, tirée en queue de cheval mise à part une boucle, trop courte pour être attachée. Ses yeux émeraudes quittèrent le bouquin qu'elle lisait pour le fixer. Ils s'élargirent comme ceux de la fille qui dessinait un peu en retrait quand il était entré. Il rangea sa malle et prit le siège en face de son livre qu'elle avait relevé pour cacher son visage.

- Félicitation pour ton poste de préfet-en-chef, Potter, dit la jeune femme derrière sont livre.

- Merci. À toi aussi.

Le livre le remercia. Après quelques minutes de silence, il était évident que la conversation était terminé pour elle. James passa sa main dans ses cheveux et se pencha vers le livre, mais plus pour voir le visage de la jeune fille qu'autre chose qui était venu chez lui trois jour auparavant par le biais de sa cheminée avec son père et qui avait passé la nuit à pleurait dans ses bras. La même fille qui venait juste de l'appeler par son nom de famille, comme si l'appeler par son prénom, impliqueraient qu'ils fussent amis d'une manière ou d'une autre. La plus belle fille mais aussi la plus embarrassée de la planète selon lui. Et maintenant, il ressentait la gêne de la nuit qu'il avait passé ensemble avant même qu'il ait dit un mot à se sujet. Et même alors, James n'était pas sure s'il voulait dire quelque chose. Il ne savait pas se qui s'était passé, juste qu'elle était blessée moralement, et peut-être même au-delà de toute réparation.

- Hey, Evans … Lily, commença-t-il. Tu … tu vas bien ?

- Parfaitement, dit-elle toujours derrière son livre.

- Bien… comment allais-tu ?

- En quelle langue je parle Potter ? Dit-elle d'un ton cassant, en claquant le livre. La porte s'ouvrit et ils furent observer par huit préfets de cinquième année qui les regardaient avec un mélange de crainte et d'admiration. Lily rangea le livre dans le sac qui se trouvait à ses pieds et fit signe aux préfets d'entrer. Après leur avoir donné les mots de passe, assigné les rondes de surveillance, donné les instructions et rappelé les règles, ils sortirent à contre cœur et Lily reprit son bouquin. James la tint prudemment par le tibia et Lily lui lança un regard inquisiteur. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

- Une explication serait vraiment appréciée.

Les yeux de Lily trahirent son masque en montrant l'espace d'un instant de la peur lorsqu'il formula sa question. « De quoi ? »

- De ce qu'il s'est passé

- Qu'est-ce que tu dit ? Ce qui s'est produit quand ?

- De ce qu'il s'est passé il y a trois jours. La nuit où mon père est rentré du ministère après y avoir était appelé alors qu'on dînait avec toi à ses côté. Comment est-tu arrivé là? Et qu'est-ce qui t'as causé toute cette tristesse ?

Les yeux de la jeune femme se remplir de larmes.

- Devons-nous en parler maintenant , James ? Murmura-t-elle

- Je dois savoir. Je dois savoir maintenant, Lily. Regarde, dit-il. Il lança un sort sur la porte de manière à ce qu'elle soit verrouillée. C'est bon? Maintenant tu vas tout me dire.

- Quelque chose d'horrible est arrivé ce jour, ok ? Ça ne te concerne pas!

- Lily, ça me concerne du moment que des larmes se sont échappées de tes yeux. Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé s'il-te-plaît. C'est quelque chose que j'ai besoin de m'expliquer; ce n'est pas une chose que je peux oublier. Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé s'il-te-plaît.

Lily retourna s'asseoir sur son siège et mit sa main devant les yeux pour cacher ses larmes avant qu'elles ne tombent. Puis elle regarda par la fenêtre pour éviter de croisé le regard de James.

- Mes parents ont été tués il y a trois jours, James. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'étais au ministère. Les mangemorts sont les responsables. Et penser que ma sœur était au courent de la situation lorsque elle vous a entendu parler d'une attaque de détraqueurs dans une gare moldue l'année dernière.

James la regarda, choqué, et n'ayant plus de voie.

- Mon petit frère est une coquille sans âme à cause de ces stupides choses qui servent de gardes d'Azkaban et mon chien a été déchiré en lambeau par un loup garou. Un géant est venu et il a visiter ma maison, il a dévasté tout le côté droit de la maison. La seule chose qui est resté intact c'est ma sœur car elle était en lune de miel avec son nouveau mari révolté, et quand je lui ais dit le jour suivant ce qui c'était passé, elle m'a hurlé dessus et m'a dit que c'était entièrement ma faute. Je ne l'en blâme pas. C'Est-ce qu'il s'est passé il y a trois jours.

Lily se leva, sous le regard choqué de James, sortit du compartiment et força sur la porte de la salle de bain, qui se trouver juste à côté, à un tel point qu'il entendit la porte grincée comme s'il y était ainsi que tous les sanglots émis par la jeune fille. James ne s'était même pas levé pour fermer la porte. Il s'assit là, regardant la place où elle était assise et la tache qu'avait fait ses larmes sur le coussin, ne réalisant pas que ses propres yeux était remplis de larmes. Des larmes de rage car elle était seule et qu'il ne pouvait pas l'aider de son mieux. Pour la plupart, elles étaient pour lui car il lui avait fait revivre ça. Il essuya ses larmes et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Juste après trois ombres se formèrent par l'arrivée de trois garçon sur le seuil de la porte du compartiment. Si James avait regarder, il aurait remarqué que seulement un des trois avança et ferma la porte. Le propriétaire de l'ombre s'assit sur le siège, en face de lui, où le livre de Lily avait était laissé ouvert avec des traces de larmes sur pratiquement la moitié des pages.


	2. Chapter 2

J'ai oublié de le faire pour le premier chapitre : désolée

Disclamer : Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à J.K.Rowling et l'histoire à Sins of Angels ( que je remercie de m'avoir autorisé à traduire sa merveilleuse fic )

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que les fautes d'orthograffe ( ) ne vous embêteront pas trop ( ya eu 3 corrections mais avec moi tout est possible)

Bonne lecture

Dispute familiale

- James … commença le garçon, en fermant le livre après l'avoir examiné brièvement. James ?

James leva la tête pour voir le visage inquiet de son ami, Remus Lupin.

- Remus, je vois que vous m'avez trouvé.

- Oui. Et je dois admettre, pas dans l'état que nous espérions. Sirius et Peter sont par là, attendant juste mon signal pour qu'ils puissent entrer si tout va bien. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Depuis que ton père a demandé à Sirius de s'installer chez moi depuis trois jours, tu nous évite. Assis dans la gare pendant deux heures, ne penses-tu pas que je t'ai vu, et tu ne parles à aucun d'entre nous. Nous sommes inquiets. Où est le problème ?

- Je l'est forcée … Je l'est fait pleurer … marmonna James, regardant le visage surprit de son ami. Je n'aurait pas dû faire ça. J'aurais dû laisser comme c'était. Mais je ne l'est pas fait.

La porte d'en face s'ouvrit laissant sortir Lily. Elle avait essuyé ses larmes et lavé son visage, mais ces vêtements moulant s'était considérablement desserrés. Maintenant de nombreuses boucles encadrées son visage. Ses yeux n'avait plus aucune trace de larmes et il était impossible de dire que peu de temps auparavant elle était bouleversée. La seule chose qui montrait que montrait que tout n'allait pas rond, fut qu'elle fit une pause avant de se retourner et sourit largement, comme si cela aurait pu la réchauffer. Elle marcha jusqu'au couloir et vit Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow, deux des Maraudeurs. Passant devant le compartiment des préfets sans aucun regard. Elle coupa en plein milieu la dispute entre Sirius et son frère, un préfet de cinquième année.

- Pourquoi … Salut Evans. Qu'elle implante surprise, dit Sirius d'un air menaçant. Si tu pouvait rester en dehors de cette petite dispute familiale, se serait très apprécié.

- Non, je ne pense pas que je puisse Black, dit Lily savourant ce moment. Regarde ce petit badge ici montre que je suis préfète-en-chef, et comme toute préfète-en-chef qui se respecte, je suis dans l'obligation de préserver la paix et l'harmonie à l'école tout comme dans le train.

- Vraiment ? Bien, je ne donne aucune importance à ton brillant insigne que tu as épinglé sur ton pull. Comme c'est mon frère, cet espèce d'écume derrière toi, j'ai le droit de le punir comme je le sens.

Lily prit sa baguette

- Tu sais, ma sœur elle est tout comme toi Black. Vous me donnez envie de vomir.

Sirius regarda la baguette de Lily avec un sourire moqueur.

- Pense tu vraiment que tu es capable de remporter un duel contre nous ?

- Je gagnerai. Enregistre ce que je viens de dire.

- Soit tu es devenu dramatiquement inconsciente cette été, ou alors tu as perdu l'esprit, dit Sirius attrapant doucement sa baguette. Il la pointa vers le sol pendant qu'il baillait. Evans, je te donne une dernière chance. J'ai besoin de parler à mon petit frère et il semblerait que tu soit sur mon chemin.

- Je ne bougerais pas Black ! Aussi, tu sera peut-être intéressé de savoir que ce petit badge sur mon pull me donne considérablement plus de pouvoir qu'un simple préfet. Je te suggère donc de poser ta baguette et de venir avec moi dans le compartiment des préfets pour parler de ta punition.

- Oh, vraiment ? Et quelle punition vas-tu m'infliger ?

Lily sourit, savourant déjà l'effet de sa sentence.

- Suspension jusqu'à nouvel ordre de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

Sirius resta bouche bée et triffouilla sa baguette. Ses yeux se posèrent sur elle, puis sur le compartiment où se trouvait son frère James.

- Tu ne peut pas faire ça !

- Mon cher Black, puisque je te le dit, je le peux. Tu vois, il m'incombe de déterminer des punitions. Et, le boucan, les intentions de violence et le refus d'autorité sont de sérieuses offenses. Maintenant, je te suggère de ranger ta baguette avant d'aggraver ton cas.

Sirius déglutit difficilement et mit prudemment sa baguette dans sa poche, regardant Lily avec un regard de haine la plus profonde. Peter fit la même chose, juste derrière l'épaule droite de Sirius.

- Va en enfer Evans, dit Sirius rapidement.

- J'y suis déjà, Black. Après toi. Allons dans le compartiment veux-tu ? Toi aussi, Pettigrew. Oh, et j'espère que tu ne recommenceras pas avec ton frère, car d'une manière ou d'une autre je l'apprendrais.

Sirius maugréa pendant la moitié du trajet suivit de prés par Peter, tuant Lily du regard. Elle se retourna vers Regulus :

- Merci, murmura-t-il. Mais la prochaine fois je pourrais me débrouillé tout seul.

- N'ais pas peur de lui donner des heures de colle. Tu as le droit et tu as plus de pouvoir que lui.

Regulus lui sourit quand elle lui passa devant, chose que personne, excepté elle, ne vit. Saurait été très mal prit : entre un serpentard et une griffondore, c'était inimaginable. Elle s'avança jusqu'au compartiment des préfets où Sirius et Peter l'attendait devant la porte. Elle l'ouvrit et trouva Remus Lupin assit à sa place. Elle fit un sourire embarrassé.

- Salut. Il semblerait que tu es mon sac sous les pieds.

Il se leva rapidement.

- Désolé. Félicitation pour ton poste de préfète-en-chef.

Il lui tendit sa main en ignorant Sirius qui se moquait. Lily lui serra la main en souriant.

- Merci. Et ne t'inquiète pas à ce sujet, j'ai juste été un peu surprise, dit-elle en montrant le siège.

Juste à ce moment là, le train fit un arrêt. James regarda Lily. Elle n'avait plus aucune trace d'émotion sur son visage.

Regardant son visage, James fut soulagé de voir qu'elle n'allait pas lui parlé de ce qui c'était passé tout à leur. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir l'affronter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda-t-il ?

Elle gesticula et lui lança un autre regard embarrassé. Elle se leva.

- Bien, je vais dire au préfet de faire attention à se que les élèves ne quittent pas leurs compartiment et tu peux aller voir le … conducteur. Quoi qu'il en soit, savoir ce qui se passe et revenir ici, pour reprendre ce que je faisais.

James acquiesça et sortit. Lily fit une pause avant d'aller à ses obligations.

- J'apprécierais si tous les trois vous restiez ici pour donner l'exemple, et à grand regret, je dois avouer que la plupart des étudiants vous imiteront simplement car vous êtes les Maraudeurs.

- Aucune menace de punition ? Demanda Sirius.

- Non juste une requête. Sache seulement que certaines personnes peuvent être en danger. En les influençant, tu vas peut-être leur éviter de graves problèmes.

Elle espérait le convaincre. Sirius sortit un échiquier de son sac.

- Tu veux jouer Lunard ? Nous allons devoir rester ici un moment.

Lily sourit et partit. Elle fit rapidement le tour des préfets pour être certaine que tout le monde resterait dans son compartiment et disait à qui voulait l'entendre que les Maraudeurs respectaient les consignes. Elle retourna dans le compartiment des préfets. James était appuyé contre la porte et lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, celui partit à la renverse en écrasant Lily entre le mur d'en face et lui. Il se retourna rapidement et lui fit ses plus plates excuses. Elle se moqua de lui.

- Ya pas de problème. C'est juste un accident. Au fait, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

- Apparemment quelque chose traînée derrière et ils ont décidé de savoir ce que c'était !

- Il n'y a pas d'élève là-bas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Il adit que seulement le personnel pouvait aider mais je n'en suis pas très sûr.

Lily et James se regardèrent puis se levèrent précipitamment en même pour aller à l'arrière du train. Dans leur sillage, des tête d'élèves sortaient des compartiment pour voir ce que faisaient les deux préfets-en-chef. Arrivée à la moitié du dernier wagon, Lily s'arrêta brusquement et James lui fonça dedans. Il regarda par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme tout en haletant.

J'espère que ça vous a plus. En tout cas si vous avez les doigts qui vous démangent n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews même si vous ne savez pas quoi dire. ( je suis attente de reviewmania : sans reviews je me meurt … nan quand même pas mais presque. Lol)

Avec le bac qui arrive, je ne sais pas quand j'aurais le temps de vous mettre la suite. Certainement après le 17.

Merci .

Bisous

Dumbledorette


	3. Chapter 3

Kikou.

Comme promit, voici un nouveau chapitre.

Un grand merci à Lizoune, Maiionette et Sins of Angel (qui m'a aussi permit de traduire son histoire) pour leur reviews, ainsi qu'a tous ce qui m'ont lu.

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnage et les lieux, ni l'histoire.

La malédiction de Sombral.

- Ne dite pas que quelque chose traînée derrière le tain si ce quelque chose en question est beaucoup plus gros que le train lui-même, dit Lily fulminant devant la scène. Je ne peux pas croire que vous transportez un troupeau d'hippogriffes! Est-ce que ces choses sont autorisée à Poudlard ? Et si les élèves les voient ?

- Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'ils ont rajouté une voiture en plus. C'est seulement pour le personnel. Calmez-vous miss, tout va bien. Tout se qui c'est passé c'est que la cage a basculé.

- Vous ne pensez pas qu'il y a d'autres moyens de transport ? Vous êtes des sorciers, par Merlin.

James se moqua d'elle. Elle se retourna vers lui et fronça les sourcils.

- Tu a dit Merlin. C'est une expression du monde magique, tu sais.

- Et, comme il s'avère que je suis une sorcière, je pense que j'ai le droit de le dire. Maintenant, êtes-vous sûr que tout est sous contrôle? Demanda Lily se retournant vers le préposé aux créatures magiques, qui acquiesça vigoureusement de la tête alors qu'elle repartait dan l'autre sens. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et quitta le dernier wagon, et ferma la porte derrière eux. Le train redémarra avec une secousse et Lily se retrouva projeter contre le mur.

- Sa va ? Demanda James un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Oui, Potter, je vais très bien, dit-elle, s'écartant du mur. J'ai juste perdu l'équilibre, c'est tout.

- Un peu ? Ma chère, tu as failli t'écraser contre le sol.

- Mais non. Et en aucun cas je se suis chère !

- Ah, Lily Evans, tu resteras un mystère. Tu sais, tu m'es très chère.

- Ok, Potter. Trouve-toi en une autre, il y a des cruches ici.

- C'est à toi que je veux le dire.

- Écoute, je ne sortirais jamais avec toi, alors tu peux arrêter cette charade aliénée.

- Evans, tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Lily le regarda, essayant de sonder l'expression qu'il avait sur le visage.

- Non, Potter ! La réponse, comme toujours, est non. Et cependant, tu persistes toujours. Pourquoi ?

- Voila, Evans, à chaque fois que je te le demande, tu as deux choix. Une est de dire oui et de sortir avec moi. L'autre est de dire non. Donc, à chaque fois j'ai cinquante pourcent de chose que tu sois d'accord.

- Potter, tu es désespérant. Ok, j'ai deux choix, mais qu'elle est la probabilité que je dise oui ?

James s'immobilisa et la regarda la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait, comme celle d'un poisson, et il resta perplexe. Lily, qui avait continuait à avancer sur quelques pas, s'arrêta et se retourna. Elle se mit à rire et se rapprocha de lui.

- Allons y ! Nous sommes juste devant la porte.

Sirius ouvrit la porte du compartiment. Il semblait qu'il venait juste de perdre une partie d'échec.

- James, enfin, je suis tellement content de te voir. Remus m'a encore battu. Veux-tu jouer avec moi ?

James regarda une dernière fois Lily, et se tourna vers son ami.

- Quoi ? Oh, oui bien sûr.

James s'avança, Lily derrière lui. Elle s'assit et s'endormit, laissant le paysage défiler derrière elle, jusqu'à l'approche de Poudlard.

- Lily tu devrais t'habiller, lui dit James, en la secouant doucement pour la réveiller. Elle battit plusieurs fois des paupières et regarda par la fenêtre : la nuit tombée. James sourit en la voyant surprise.

- Dépêche-toi ! J'ai fait sortir tous les gars pour que tu puisses te changer. Allez, debout, Evans. On est pratiquement arrivé.

James sortit et Lily se leva, se changea le plus rapidement qu'elle puisse. Ainsi, elle ne serrait pas en retard. Quand le train s'arrêta complètement, elle ouvrit la porte du train et entendit McGonnagall appelait les premières années. Elle se retourna brièvement vers Hagrid, mais elle se souvint du troupeau d'hippogriffe. Soulagée qu'Hagrid prenne les choses en main, elle sourit. Elle n'avait pas remarquait que quelque un attendait derrière elle pour sortir, jusqu'à ce que James toussotas doucement pour la prévenir.

- On y va ? Lui demanda dit-il, lui offrant son bras et la prenant par la taille. Lily lui jeta un regard embarrassé et suspicieux. J'ai l'impression qu'on va avoir une calèche pour nous seule.

- J'espère que tes amis ne vont pas venir ici, dit Lily , alors qu'elle ignora sa main et se dirigea vers la calèche. James sauta rapidement du train, et la rejoignit en trottant. Je me suis tu, car je voulais garder un œil sur eux. Cependant, en aucun cas, je suis d'humeur à rester dans un espace confiné avec Sirius Black.

- Tu as certainement garder le contrôle pendant que tu dormais, dit James en essayant de défendre son ami sans pour autant la mettre en colère. Et, nous serrons que tous les deux.

Lily allait monter dans la calèche, mais elle s'arrêta. Elle regarda le harnais. Depuis sa première année, il était vide, mais là, il y avait à la place un animal, qui selon elle devait être un Sombral d'après se qu'elle avait lu dans les livres. Elle s'approcha d'un d'eux. James pencha la tête d'un côté et sourit devant la fascination de la jeune fille.

- Ils sont magnifique, murmura-t-elle. Hagrid a dû les dresser cette année.

- Non, ils ont toujours étaient ici, fit James en secouant négativement la tête.

- Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu auparavant ! S'exclama-t-elle, en reportant son attention sur le jeune homme, en tiquant.

- Ils sont … spéciaux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Ça veut dire … Qu'il faut payer un prix pour les voir. Il n'est pas aussi simple que ça de pouvoir les apercevoir.

- Qu'est-ce qui est différent cette année ? J'ai lu un livre au sujet des sombras mais je ne me souvient pas d'une condition.

James ouvrit la porte.

- Tu as vu quelqu'un mourir, dit-il en montant dans la calèche.

Lily ouvrit ses yeux en grand et enleva vite sa main avec laquelle elle caressait l'animal. Elle se dépêcha de monter à son tour dans la calèche pour venir s'asseoir à côté de James. Il cacha un petit miroir en se hâtant, alors qu'elle s'approchait.

- Euh … Qui, qui a tu vu mourir ? C'était il y a longtemps ? Lui demanda Lily.

James se retourna et regarda par la vitre. Il tiqua et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

- C'était lors de notre première année à Poudlard. Ce n'est pas rare de voir quelqu'un mourir quand un membre de famille travaille au ministère, avec Voldemort et le reste.

Lily le regarda attentivement, pour déceler toute trace de mensonge. Elle soupira et regarda par la fenêtre les embarcations avec McGonnagall en tête de file. Une calèche entra dans son champs de vision et elle vit un sombral la fixer. La mémoire lui revint. Dans les yeux de la créature, elle vit la scène, le buisson juste assez grand pour qu'elle puisse se cacher derrière. Sa maison, juste en bas de la rue. La glace qu'elle était allée acheter à l'épicerie, qui lui fondée dans la main. L'autre main sur sa bouche alors qu'elle découvrait le carnage, avec juste assez de lumière pour éclairer le corps de son père. Son petit frère était dehors, sur la pelouse, un détraqueur lui donnant un baiser. Lily avait laissé tomber son sac et de la crème glacée coulait par terre. Trois silhouette s'approchèrent alors que le détraqueurs en aller en emportant avec lui l'âme de son frère. L'une des trois leva sa baguette et la marque des ténèbres apparut au dessus de la maison. Un pop se fit entendre, se qui signifiait que les mangemorts été partis, laissant derrière eux un champs de ruine.

Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues bien qu'elle essayait vainement de les retenir. James prit alors la parole :

- C'était mon frère. Voldemort l'a tué alors que j'avais onze ans, juste deux semaines avant notre première rentrée à Poudlard. Il m'a dit de m'enfuir pour aller chercher de l'aide, et avant que je ne revienne il était mort.

Lily le regarda fixement, ayant grand peine à retenir ses larmes.

- Mon père s'est fait assassiné sous mes yeux, dit-elle en se retournant vers le sombral. De toute façon, ils ne semblent plus si beaux.

- Oui, ils perdrent leur charme quand on apprend pourquoi ils sont si … spéciaux.

La voiture s'arrêta devant l'entrée principale. Lily se retourna vers James mais celui-ci dévia immédiatement son regard, mais ne fut pas assez rapide. Elle vit des traces de larmes sur ses joues, mais si n'y en avait que très peu. Alors qu'il se levait, elle l'attira dans ses bras et l'étreignit.

Je suis désolée, chuchota-t-elle, tellement désolée.

J'espère que sa vous à plu. Une petite review s'il vous plait vous fait la même tête de chat battu que fait le chat potté dans Shrek lol


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer : Les personnage et les lieux appartiennent à J.K.Rowling et l'histoire à Sins of Angels.

Merci à Maiionette, Mam'selle Bulle, anne-laure0167, Lizoune pour leur review. Et merci aussi à tous ce qui m'ont lu sans avoir laisser de review.

44444444444444444444

Abasourdi, James commença à rougir, maudissant son corps pour cette réaction. Cependant,Lily s'en alla.

-Désolée. Je… Je ne voulais pas, commença-t-elle.

James s'approcha et posa sa main sur sa nuque, pencha la tête et l'embrassa. Pendant un moment, Lily ferma les yeux et répondit au baisé, savourant l'instant présent et sentit son cœur s'emballait. C'était son premier baisé avec … avec … Potter. Elle ouvrit les yeux et poussa James, qui tomba sur le siège.

- Potter, je ne peux pas croire que tu sois un porc aussi répugnant. J'ai eu un moment d'égarement et tu as profité de la situation.

- Alors tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi ? demanda James, mettant sa main derrière la tête. Lily poussa un cri de frustration et sortit de la calèche.

James se sourit à lui-même, fermant les yeux et se souvenant du goût des lèvres des lèvres de Lily. Il sorti à son tour et marcha jusqu'à la grande salle. Il entra et vit Lily assise avec Alice et Cassidy. Katie n'était pas là, mais les trois Maraudeurs avaient rejoint les trois filles de septième année. Cependant, Lily semblait distraite, sont regard se baladant dans la salle. James afficha l'espace d'un instant un sourire triste : malgré qu'il y ait de nombreuse personne autour d'elle, elle était toujours seule. Il voulait que cela change. Il s'avança et s'assit à côté de Remus et en face de Sirius. Peter avait encore disparu, habitude qu'il avait pris depuis l'année dernière.

-Où est passé Quedvert ? demanda Sirius, regardant aux alentours.

James gesticula. La répartition commença avec une autre chanson sur l'importance de l'union. James bailla car les premières années s'assirent tour à tour sur le tabouret puis furent répartit dans les maisons. Alors que la fin du repas arrivait, Peter apparut et James était satisfait pour le moment. Il voulait garder son appétit pour plus tard.

- Potter ? s'impatienta Lily.

James se retourna et grimaça.

- Dit –moi Evans, on dirait que tu ne peux plus attendre pour m'avoir rien qu'as toi !

Lily tiqua.

- J'ai le mot de passe et la carte pour trouver nos chambres, et si tu ne viens pas avec moi tout de suite, ça ne me dérange pas de te laisser dehors pour la nuit ou même pour la semaine.

- C'est bon, j'arrive, dit James en se levant.

Alors qu'ils venait de sortir de la Grande salle, James se retourna vers Lily et lui fit une grimace.

- Ne commence. Lit juste le règlement et tais-toi, lui dit-elle en lui remettant un morceau de parchemin avec une description de leur dortoir.

- Il y a des portes qui amène à chaque salle commune ? Demanda-t-il après avoir lu pendant un moment.

- Oui. Il y a également des portraits qui déterminent si nous pouvons passer à travers dans n'importe quel dortoir même s'il n'appartient pas à notre maison. Si tu regarde bien, il n'y pas ne visiteurs admis et les escaliers qui amène à ma chambre sont exactement les même que ceux qui vont dans le dortoir des filles. Le mot de passe est « Hades ». Voilà notre dortoir.

Lily s'arrêta devant travers une porte sur laquelle des flammes étaient gravées. Elle dit le mot de passe et la porte s'ouvrit pour dévoiler une salle commune similaire à celle de Gryffondor excepté qu'ici il y avait un mur entièrement caché derrière une bibliothèque. Elle se dirigea immédiatement vers les livres, souriant à la pensée de posséder sa propre bibliothèque. James balaya la pièce du regard.

- Je pense que je vais aller à Gryffondor, annonça-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte appropriée.

- Je pense qua je vais y aller, dit-elle, souriant alors que James s'arrêta

- Magnifique, s'exclama-t-il, avec un optimisme qui sonnait faux.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la porte et lorsque James entra, des acclamations retentirent dans la salle commune. Des bannières avaient été accrochées au mur et le sourire sur le visage de James était immense face au « Félicitation à notre préfet-en-chef. Il y avait des bonbons en quantité phénoménal et la Bièraubeurre coulait à flot. Il se retourna vers Lily, et la vit regarder les bannières avec dégoûts. Était-ce de la jalousie? Elle détourna son regard, et alla s'asseoir à une table, ouvrant un livre de métamorphose. James lui voulait avoir une soirée libre. Il s'assit sur le divan, à côté de Sirius. Quand à Remus, il était assis proche de la fenêtre et Peter au coin du feu.

James souriait souvent et rigolait aux blagues, mais il ne put s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil à une certaine chevelure rousse en désordre. Le prenant en flagrant délit pour la vingtième fois, Sirius fronça les sourcils.

- Arrête de la regarder, Cornedrue, soupira-t-il.(James le regarda étonné). Sa fait juste six ans qu'elle t'ignore.

- Elle me parle.

- Oui, mais seulement en cas d'extrême nécessité. T'as-t-elle déjà appelé par ton prénom ?

James s'enfonça dans le siège, na trouvant plus les mots. Sirius inclina la tête en signe de triomphe.

- Regarde la vérité en face, James. Elle a un fond mauvais. C'est une chienne, froide comme le marbre, qui ne nous donnera jamais l'heure si on lui demande.

Le point de James partit droit sur Sirius, le faisant tomber par terre. Alors qu'il se relevait, James lui :

- Ne refais jamais ça! C'est une personne qui à de très grande valeurs.

- Et nos valeurs à nous ? Ta personnalité ? Hurla Sirius. Tu as changé depuis noël dernier. Depuis cette stupide blague à Rogue près du lac en cinquième année, tu n'es plus le même. Je veux juste que l'ancien James revienne. Celui qui mettait le cheveux de Rogue en violet. Pas celui qui a ignorait ces amis pendant trois jours. Aucune fille devrait changer ce que l'on est! Je veux que Cornedrue revienne, James! Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Il est parti, Sirius. Il a grandit, dit James en retournant s'asseoir. Les quelques spectateurs avaient pris la poudre d'escampette après un regard de Sirius.

- Je suis désolé mais je n'est pas le choix, je vous quitte, gentlemen. À vous de vous débrouiller et de vous réconcilier. Vous y arrivez toujours, dit Remus en se dirigeant vers le dortoir des septième année, suivit de Peter. Sirius de leva, pour les rejoindre.

Bientôt un son mat se fit entendre, et Lily se leva. Après avoir déterminé sa provenance, elle se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit. Il s'agissait bien évidemment du dortoir des garçon de septième année.

- James a perdu l'esprit, déclara Sirius, claquant la porte et s'asseyant sur son lit.

Remus se mit à sourire en prenant ses livres pour les ranger sur la table de nuit. Peter marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre et tira les rideaux laissant les rayon de la lune inonder la pièce.

- Pleine lune, dit Peter en la regardant intensément.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Lily. « Tout va bien ? ». Peter se retourna, pétrifié. Les yeux de Sirius exprimaient le terreur et aller de Remus à Lily.

- Va sous le lit, Evans ! Cria Sirius, paniqué.

- Quoi ? Dit Lily, confuse.

- Va sous se fichu lit, hurla-t-il en se levant prestement de son siège. Remus se retourna vers lui, puis amena son regard sur Peter.

- C'est pas vrai, grogna Remus alors que ses dents commençaient déjà à se rallongeait. Le loup garou cria.

Tous les Gryffondors présent dans la salle commune se retournèrent vers le dortoir des garçon de septième année alors qu'un cri perçant, en provenance de celui, se fit entendre. James sorti alors de sa rêverie et chercha Lily. Ne la trouvant pas, il fit sortir des étincelles de sa baguette. Le cri stoppa net. Les étudiants se tournèrent vers le préfet-en-chef.

- Tout le monde dans son dortoir, et garder vos portes fermées ! Leur ordonna-t-il. J'ai bien peur que mes amis aient fait un petite blague à la préfete-en-chef qu'elle n'a pas du tout apprécié et quand elle va arriver elle ne sera pas de bonne humeur du tout. Vite, vous ne voulez pas lui donner une autre raison de crier.

Ceci sembla fonctionner car chacun voulait éviter les foudres de Lily Evans, d'autant plus qu'elle était préfete-en-chef. Elle était dure et donné des heures de colles à qui le méritait. Et à se jour, tout le monde avait entendu parler de son combat contre Sirius Black. Quand la salle fut vides, James monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, son cœur s'emballant alors qu'il entrait dans le dortoir en fermant la porte rapidement derrière lui.

Il chercha Lily qui était appuyé contre le mur, baguette magique en main, qu'elle secouait à cause du tremblement de ses mains. Une sourie passa devant lui alors que ses yeux se posèrent sur le combat silencieux qui se déroulait entre le loup et un chien noir. Ses yeux s'élargirent lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'ils avaient tous été si stupides d'oublier la pleine lune, il se transforma rapidement en cerf, et enfonça le loup garou contre le mur. Peter avait fermé les rideaux : il n'y avait aucune lumière dans la pièce. Le chien boitait légèrement à cause de sa lutte contre le loup-garou. Lily, d'un coup de baguette, recréa la lumière du soleil, espérant que cela stopperait la transformation. Le chien redevint Sirius qui saisi rapidement sa baguette et pétrifia le loup-garou. Il prit la créature rigide, défiguré par la transformation à moitié finie, et se dirigea rapidement vers l'infirmerie. Peter alla avec lui au cas où il aurait besoin d'aide. Le cerf se retourna vers lentement vers Lily qui s'étai laissé glisser le long du mur. Assise sur le plancher, les yeux fermés, elle tremblait. James se retransforma et s'assit à côté d'elle, haletant.

- James, que s'est-il passé ? Lui demanda-t-elle, le cœur menaçant d'exploser.

James ouvrit les yeux et regarda le visage effrayé de la jeune fille qu'il avait essayé

de protéger de ce secret pendant les quatre dernières années, depuis qu'elle l'avait vu à ola lisière de la forêt.

- L'enfer est découvert, dite il rapidement, les yeux fermés et la tête penchée contre le mur, exaltant.

44444444444444444444

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu. Si vous voulez laisser une p'tite review (ou une grande si sa vous fait plaisir) sa sera avec un grand plaisir que je les lirai. Bisous 

**Dumbledorette**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K.Rowling, sauf certaines choses par-ci, par-là.

Merci à Eluname, Arie-Evans, Miss Hell Black et Lizoune pour leur review. Merci aussi à tous ceux qui m'ont lu.

55555

Seconde Chance

- Calme toi, Evans, dit James. Lui donnant le temps de réfléchir pendant qu'ils retournaient à leur dortoir. Laisse-moi t'expliquer.

- Non, Potter, je ne veux rien savoir. J'aurai pu devenir un loup-garou. J'aurai pu mourir.

- J'admet que nous avons fait une erreur …

- Une erreur ! Non. Une erreur c'est mal ranger un livre à la bibliothèque. Une erreur aurait était d'essayer de me faire tomber dans les escaliers. Oublier la pleine lune quand on est le meilleur ami d'un loup-garou n'est PAS une erreur! Hurla-t-elle alors qu'elle s'avançai vers lui, tremblante de rage.

- Pense tu que Remus voulait que toi, ou quelqu'un d'autre, soit blesser ?

- S'il ne voulait pas blesser quelqu'un il n'avait qu'à pas venir dans cette école sachant ce qu'il était.

- Peux-tu vraiment blâmer un enfant de six ans de jouer dans les bois et de se faire mordre par un loup-garou ? Peux-tu blâmer un sorcier de s'accomplir lui-même en maîtrisant sa magie ?

- Et Dumbledore est d'accord ? Il est au courant ?

- La seule raison pour laquelle il a pu venir à l'école c'est que Dumbledore est le proviseur. C'est pour ça qu'il est plus âgé que nous de trois ans.

- Et les professeurs laisse faire ça ? Et depuis quand êtes vous animagus ? Vous n'êtes même pas enregistrer.

- Ne penses-tu pas que je le sais ? Dit-il d'un ton cassant.

Lily faisait les cent pas.

- Je sais que j'ai raison. Le problème n'est pas que Remus est quelque un de très gentil et de raisonnable. Je ne pas permettre à cette monstruosité de continué. Je pensai que Remus aurais un meilleur jugement , mais je devine que toi et tes idiots d'amis êtes au-dessus de tout. Il n'a pas réussi à vous empêcher de faire vos bêtises durant toutes ces années.

- Mais amis sont idiots ? Evans, tu es folle !

- Je suis folle ? Je ne suis pas celle qui passe certains soir à flâner avec un loup-garou mettant en péril les autres. Te rends tu compte des conséquences que peuvent avoir tes actes ? cria-t-elle en ouvrant la porte. Maintenant, je vais aller voir le directeur.

- Evans ! Non !

James sauta de son siège et lui couru après. Il la rattrapa.

- Tu as pensé à se que tu allais faire ? Murmura-t-il en surveillant les autres élèves.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses que je vais faire Potter ? Lui demanda Lily, ne prenant pas la peine de baisser la voix. Je vais aller révéler votre mensonge, et vous allez quitter l'école. Je fais ce qui est juste !

- Est-tu en train de me convaincre, ou de te convaincre ?

- La bonne chose à faire était de ne pas devenir illégalement …, elle commença mais ne put finir car James mit sa main sur sa bouche et la poussa dans une salle de classe abandonnée. Il ferma la porte à clef. Lily retira sa main de sa bouche. Laisse moi sortir.

- Je ne peux pas. Pas jusqu'à je sois absolument sûr que tu ne feras ce que tu as prévu !

- C'est mon devoir de préfete-en-chef de prévenir le directeur s'il y a une menace quelconque sur les élèves.

- Evans … Lily … C'est la seule chance que possède Remus pour avoir une vie normale. Et si tu nous dénonce, nous irons à Azkaban. À coté des détraqueurs et des Mangemorts. Je … Je ne peux pas y aller Lily, je ne peux pas y aller maintenant ! Dit James le regard craintif.

La voix de Lily mourut dans sa gorge.

- Écoute … Nous, les Maraudeurs, nous avons fait un serment. C'est que nous devons nous soutenir les uns les autres, jusqu'à notre mort, et de veiller les uns sur les autres. Je ne peux pas briser se serment et te permettre de nous envoyer en prison alors que nous sommes si près de recevoir notre diplôme. Nous avons presque nos uniformes d'Auror. Nous devons combattre Voldemort. Ne t'oppose pas à nous Lily. C'est la seule chose qui nous donne de l'espoir.

Lily le regarda, voyant le grand James Potter ferma ses paupières, pour retenir des larmes, pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Elle su qu'il se torturait pour rester droit, et ne pas porter atteinte à sa fierté.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce que vous faite ou ce que vous avez fait. Mais, contre tout meilleur jugement, je vous donne une deuxième chance. Mais si je vois ou entends un hurlement de cerf ou de chien noir pour n'importe quelle raison pendant une pleine lune, je vais directement voir Dumbledore et tu ne pourra pas m'en dissuader.

James l'étreignit.

- Merci? Dit-il en s'éloignant. Ceci … signifie beaucoup pour moi. Et pour les autres.

Lily inclina la tête toujours choqué par les événements. Il ouvrit la porte et elle sortit de la salle de classe, se dirigeant vers leur dortoir. James l'a suivie dans le silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent leur salle commune. Lily s'arrêta dans les escalier qui l'amené dans sa chambre. Il la regarda embarrassé.

- C'est … C'est merveilleux d'avoir des tels amis. Et ils ont de la chance d'avoir un amis comme toi, dit-elle sans se retourner.

James sourit tristement, reconnaissant une confession de solitude.

- Je … J'aurai voulu …

Elle s'arrêta et bondit jusqu'en haut des escaliers, fermant la porte derrière elle. Elle s'appuya contre la porte, les yeux fermés alors que des larmes silencieuses roulaient le long de ses joues. Elle entendit le porte de la chambre de James se fermer. « J'aurai voulu avoir quelqu'un comme toi » murmura-t-elle.

Elle essuya ses larmes du revers de la main pendant qu'elle s'allongeait sur son lit et s'endormit immédiatement.

55555

Surtout n'hésitez pas à Cliquer sur Go ci-dessous. Une Ch'tite Review ? Sious plé.

Bisous


	6. Chapter 6

Il y a une faute dans mon précédent disclamer, qui est : Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K.Rowling, sauf certaines choses par-ci, par-là.

Mon ordi a supprimé une partie. Je complète donc … sauf certaines choses par-ci, par-là qui appartiennent à Sins of Angels.

Je réitère ce disclamer pour ce chapitre.

Merci à : Miss Hell Black, Lizoune, Arie-Evans, Maiionette, My dark dreams, et à siria black et à tous ce qui m'ont lu.

Place au chapitre

666666

Tentation

Lily se leva et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle avant même que James arrête de ronfler. Elle s'assit à sa table, et fut bientôt rejoint par une fille de sixième année, Ambre. Tout le monde à l'école savait qu'elle était une métamorphomage, ayant actuellement les cheveux blonds et bouclés, ainsi que des yeux bleus. Lily fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle la vit se diriger vers elle. L'une des choses pour laquelle cette fille était connue était ses tentatives de séduction sur la personne de James Potter. Elle sourit tout en continuant son chemin, pour venir s'asseoir à côté de Lily?

- Étrange de te voir ici à cette heure, préfete-en-chef. Ça doit être géant de vivre dans le même dortoir que James Potter !

- Non pas vraiment. Il est insupportable.

- Peut-être mais il est tellement sexy. Si seulement je pouvais avoir une nuit avec lui …

- Est-ce que quelque un t'a déjà dit que tu étais sérieusement atteinte ?

- Est-il toujours obsédé par toi ?

Lily tiqua.

- Il semblerait. Quand se passe tes cours ?

- En fait, je voulais te parler de ça. Je n'ai pas réussi le devoir de métamorphose cet été, et je dois être au point pour la semaine prochaine. Je me demandais si tu pouvais m'aider ce soir. Je suis occupée le reste de la semaine.

- Va pour ce soir. Que dit-tu de travailler dans le dortoir des préfets-en-chef ? Il y a une grande bibliothèque et une grande table pour travailler. Seulement, à sept heures je doit rejoindre Slughorn, cependant tu pourra rester jusqu'à dix heure. Pas plus tard car c'est l'heure du couvre feu pour les sixième année.

- Est-ce que James sera là … Pour lui poser des questions ?

- Je n'ai aucune idée de se que fera James à cette heure. Je ne sais pas s'il pourra t'aider.

- Merci Lily, dit Ambre en se dirigeant vers sa place habituelle, puis murmura : «elle est tellement crédule que s'en est hilarant ».

La Grande Salle se remplit d'élève et Lily se décala en bout de table, assise elle aussi à sa place habituelle, lisant un bouquin. Pour le moment, elle en lisait un sur la métamorphose, sujet de son premier cour de l'année. James s'approcha d'elle pour s'asseoir à côté.

- J'espère que tu ne vas pas t'échapper, pour une fois que je peux t'attraper, plaisanta-t-il. Elle ferma son livre et posa son regard sur lui.

- Je vois que tu as retrouvé ton humour. Au fait, j'ai invité Ambre, pour étudier ce soir. J'espère que sa ne te dérange pas. Elle s'en ira vers dix heures.

- Non c'est bon. J'avais prévu de passer la soirée dans ma chambre de toute façon. Et que fait tu des « visiteurs non autorisé » ?

- Pas de visiteur autorisé sauf pour étudier ou les urgences, le dortoir doit être vidé à dix heures.

Il fronça les sourcils : « je déteste les échappatoires »

Lily remballa ses affaires et se dirigea vers la salle de métamorphose. James gesticula. Pourquoi cela l'aurait-il dérangé si une fille venait dans le dortoir pour des leçons ? Il retourna auprès des Maraudeurs et lorsqu'il eut fini son petit-déjeuner, il alla en métamorphose avec Sirius et Remus. Peter avait encore disparut mais il ne tarderait pas à les rejoindre puisqu'il suivait les même cours qu'eux.

Durant la journée, les professeurs leur parlèrent des aspics, Sirius s'endormait à chaque cour, James métamorphosa une feuille de papier en cygne et Lily parvint à faire tous ses devoirs pendant son temps libre. Aux alentours de cinq heures, elle attendait dans la Grande Salle alors que James était dans leur en train de travailler.

- Lily, dit Ambre, prenant Lily par l'épaule. On peut y aller ? Où si tu as eu une journée difficile, on peut décaler.

- Non, c'est bon. J'ai déjà fini tous mes devoirs mais j'ai quelque chose à faire après manger, donc je suis libre jusqu'à sept heures. Après tu pourras rester dans le dortoir des préfets si tu veux utiliser nos livres. Je serais de retour vers neuf heures trente mais tu devras partir à dix heures.

- Pas de problème. Merci Lily. Tu me sauves la vie.

- Tu es la bien venue. Le plus simple serait de nous passer par la salle commune de Gryffondor. J'ouvrirais le passage qui mène jusqu'à mon dortoir.

Chacune se dirigea vers sa salle commune. Quinze minutes plus tard, Ambre passa la porte, avec son livre de métamorphose. James était écroulait sur sa chaise, mordant le bout de sa plume et rédigeant un essaie.

- Salut James, dit Ambres avec un sourire aguicheur.

Il la regarda.

- Oh, dit-il discrètement. Salut. Tu es là pour des leçons, à ce que j'ai entendu.

- Oui. Lily est très gentille de vouloir m'aider, dit-elle en posant son sac et en s'asseyant sur la chaise à côté de Lily.

- Oui, notre préfete-en-chef est gentille avec la plupart des gens, murmura James, en regardant Lily, qui s'énerva.

- Spécialement avec les gens qui n'embêtent pas tout ce qui se trouve sur leur chemin.

James tiqua. Il se leva et récupéra ses affaires.

- Je pense que je vais aller prendre une douche. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, dit-il, en montant les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre, puis revint une minute plus tard avec ses affaires de douches. Il rentra dans la salle de bain et verrouilla la porte.

- Quel est donc le problème Ambre ? Demanda Lily en se retournant vers elle.

Ambre sourit et après avoir sortit ses livres, elle se mit à tourner des pages et à poser des questions.

- Je suis désolée mais je dit y aller, lança Lily après environ une heure et demie de travail. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la salle de bain. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il puisse t'aider s'il rester encore aussi longtemps dans la salle de bain. Il doit s'admirer dans le miroir. C'est la plus grande personne narcissique que j'ai jamais vue.

Ambre se mit à rire.

- Je vais juste finir la page et ensuite je rentrerai. Merci encore, Lily. Tu es géniale.

Lily sortit de la pièce, perdu dans ses pensées. Elle descendait les escaliers alors que James sortait de la salle de bain. Il remit ses lunettes en places et regarda Lily s'éloigner. L'espace d'un instant elle se retourna pour le regarder : il avait le corps musclé, la serviette enroulé autour de sa taille dévoilé son buste. Elle avait l'air ravie par cette vision. Leur regard se croisa, tous deux montrant à l'autre leur désir le plus profond. Cependant, elle cassa rapidement le charme en continuant à descendre l'escalier. Elle se retourna une dernière fois.

- Potter, J'espère que tu vas aider Ambre si elle en a besoin. Je serais de retour vers neuf heures trente.

- Bien sûr, dit-il un pied sur l'escalier.

Après un dernier regard, Lily partit. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et pencha la tête sur le côté.

- C'était Potter là, t'es idiote ! Potter. Et il a failli t'avoir se coup là, se dit-elle pour se convaincre. Elle respira un bon coup et se dirigea vers le Slug Club.

James se retourna vers Ambre.

- Tu as besoin d'aide ? Sinon je vais aller me changer.

Ambre se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha de lui.

- Te changer ? Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si tu enlevais le bas ?

James la regarda surpris.

- Quoi ?

- Je peux réaliser tout sa dont tu rêve. Pendant quatre ans, j'ai essayé de t'avoir alors que j'étais moi. Quand j'ai réalisé que je pouvais t'offrir ce que tu voulais.

Elle s'arrêta et changea son apparence. Cheveux roux et bouclés juste au-dessus des épaules, son visage était différente celui qu'elle abhorrait habituellement, et ses yeux étaient devenus de ce vert …

- Lily, lâcha-t-elle, regardant James avec le visage de Lily.

- Tu es cinglée, dit James en montant une nouvelle marche.

- Je sais ce que tu veux. Je sais que tu veux Lily Evans depuis longtemps. Maintenant, elle est là! Et elle ne te refusera rien, je te le promets.

James s'arrêta, se retourna et redescendit les escaliers pour se retrouver face à Ambre.

- Arrête, je ne suis pas intéressé

- La bosse sous ta serviette dit le contraire.

Les joues de James devinrent légèrement roses et il commença à remonter les escaliers.

- Je me fou de ce que tu penses. Maintenant, sors de ce dortoir, avant que je fasse un rapport à McGonagall !

- Tu passes à côté de ta seule chance ! Crois-tu vraiment qu'elle t'aimera un jour ?

- Sors d'ici, hurla-t-il, perdant son sang-froid. Sors d'ici tout de suite. Hurla-t-il encore. Il sortit sa baguette et redescendit les marches. Ambre recule. Sors d'ici et ne revient jamais, dit-il alors avec plus de contenance. Et enlève ce visage, il ne te convient pas.

Elle saisit ses livres à la hâte, reprit son apparence habituelle et sortit de la salle commune. James posa sa baguette sur la table et retourna alors sous la douche, ouvrant l'eau froide …

666666

Une Review s'il vous plait. Sa fait plaisir de rentre chez soi et de voir que ce qu'on a écrit à été apprécié.

Merci

Bisous

Dumbledorette


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamer : désolée, si cela à pu paraître semblable à certaines fics mais je ne suis pas l'auteur de celle-ci. C'est Sins of Angel qui l'a écrite en empreintant les personnages à J.K.Rowling.

Merci à : Lizoune, Miss Hell Black, Siria Black, Maudy et lolita pour leur review.

Et à tous ce qui ont eu la patience de lire cette fic.

Désolée aussi pour le retard. Mais plein de circonstances ont fait que je n'ai pas pu pouvoir poster avant.

7777777

Changement de Lily

- Ambre, dit Lily en s'avançant dans la pièce. Elle regarda autour d'elle et réalisa qu'Ambre était partie.

James descendit les escaliers, les cheveux encore humides et pour une fois ne partant pas dans toutes les directions.

- Je lui ai demandé de partir, dit-il en s'asseyant sur un sofa.

- Pourquoi ? Elle a eu un problème ?

- Le fait qu'elle ait essayé de coucher avec moi est un problème ? Demanda-t-il, regardant Lily avec une légère expression de gêne sur le visage.

- C'est ce qu'elle a fait ? Tu es sûr ?

- Oui. Elle est partie cinq minutes après ton départ.

- Et tu lui as demandé de partir ? C'est ça ?

James lui lança un regard inquisiteur :

- Pourquoi te sens tu autant concernée ?

- Car je veux savoir s'il n'y a aucun risque à utiliser les divans dans cette pièce, dit-elle d'un ton sec et froid.

James sourit

- Tu mens. Ici, pour tranquilliser ton esprit, il ne sait rien passer

- Je ne suis pas en train de mentir. Peut-être que toi tu mens car tu es sûre qu'elle est partie.

James se releva brusquement de son siège.

- Tu ne penses pas ça ?

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte menant à la salle commune de Gryffondore. James regarda par-dessus le siège alors que Lily allait répondre. Ambre se tenait là, tremblant, venant récupérer un livre.

- C'est bon je l'ai Lily, dit-elle sortant de son sac un livre. C'est le tien. Je l'ai accidentellement pris tout à l'heure.

Lily lança un regard noir à James.

- Pourquoi et tu aussi pressée ? Demanda-t-elle en se retournant de nouveau vers Ambre.

- Je … Je ne veux pas rester ici plus longtemps. Je ne sais pas si James veut encore me frapper … désolée, Lily. Merci pour l'aide. Je t'ai retenu assez longtemps, je vais retourner dans mon dortoir.

- Merci, Ambre. Je suis désolée que James ait pu t'effrayer, dit-elle en prenant le livre et fronçant les sourcils alors qu'elle regardait James. Elle se retourna vers Ambre et lui sourit. Bonne nuit.

- Merci. Bye.

- Au revoir, dit Lily en fermant la porte. _Tu es idiote, _pensa-t-elle. _Comment a- tu pus penser que Potter pouvait rester dans la même pièce que Ambre et ne pas faire de bêtises ? Comment a tu pu espéré … _

_- _Tout va bien Evans ? Demanda-t-il, sortant Lily de ses pensées.

Au lieu de répondre, elle rangea le livre de métamorphose dans la bibliothèque et s'assit.

_- _C'était Ambre. Elle a dit qu'elle avait accidentellement prit un de nos livres parce qu'elle était effrayée quand elle est partie. Il semblerait donc que tu l'es mise dans une situation assez inconfortable.

- Je l'ai mise dans une situation inconfortable ? J'étais seulement en serviette et elle est venue m'aguicher.

- Bien sur, aucune fille ne peut résister au charme de grand Potter, dit-elle en roulant les yeux.

- Juste toi, Evans, juste toi, répliqua-t-il.

- De toute évidence, son histoire me semble plus vraisemblable.

- Es-tu en train de dire que je veux avoir dans mon lit le plus de filles que je peux ?

- Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ça soit le cas!

- Et bien sache qu'il me semble très difficile de coucher avec une fille et d'être en même temps vierge, lui confia James, pour prouver son innocence. Il réalisa trop tard qu'il venait de dire à Lily Evans une partie de son intimité pour laquelle même Sirius n'était pas au courant.

- Tu …

- Oui. Ambre est venu pour ça. Elle a changé d'apparence pour prendre celle de la personne, qui selon elle, je désirais.

_Il est vierge, _pensa-t-elle. _Par tous les mages, pourquoi en suis-je autant contente ? _

- À quoi ressemblait-elle ?

- Rousse aux yeux verts. Lorsqu'elle a parlé de chose qu'il ne fallait pas je lui demandais de partir.

Lily porta une main sur ses cheveux et joua nerveusement avec une de ses boucles. _Il n'aime pas les cheveux roux, pensa-t-elle. Il n'aime pas non plus les yeux verts. Pourquoi suis-je aussi triste à cause de ce qu'il vient de dire ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? _

_- _Je suppose que tu bénéficies de l'avantage du doute, lâcha-t-elle pour mettre fin à la conversation.

James acquiesça.

- Merci, mais s'il te plaît ne l'invite plus ici même si je ne suis pas dans la même pièce qu'elle.

- D'accord. Je vais prendre une douche, annonça plus pour elle-même qu'autre chose.

- Vas-y, dit-il. Je vais aller travailler, ajouta-t-il, en sortant une feuille.

Lily alla chercher sa serviette. Elle entra dans la salle de bain et verrouilla le loquet lorsqu'elle referma la porte derrière elle. En l'entendant prononcer, James dit : Un peu parano, Evans. Aucune réponse ne venait, cependant il pouvait presque voir les sourcils de la jeune femme se fronçaient. Une multitude de pensées bourdonnaient dans sa tête. _Elle était inquiète, _pensa-t-il joyeusement._ Elle s'inquiétait pour ce que je faisais. J'ai vu l'ombre d'un sourire se dessinait quand je lui ai annoncé ma virginité. Et … lorsqu'elle est partie … la lueur qu'elle avait dans ses yeux. C'était … c'était..._

- Potter, as-tu seulement réfléchie à ton essaie, depuis que je suis partie ? Lui demanda Lily.

Il leva les yeux et l'aperçu avec ses cheveux mouillés qui commençaient à boucler, la serviette la moulant, laissant deviner ses formes, avec un léger sourire suspendu à ses lèvres. Son sourire disparu.

- Quoi ? Je sais mes cheveux sont en désordres. Je voulais juste te dire avant d'aller me coucher que …

- Tu m'aimes ? Dit-il, en remarquant cette fois encore la lueur dans ses yeux.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle, se retournant. Quoi ? Non, Potter, je ne reviendrais pas là-dessus. C'est dix heures et demie, c'Est-ce que je voulais dire. Ce devoir n'est que pour jeudi, tu devrais aller te coucher.

James rangea sa feuille et son livre, puis se leva en mettant son sac sur l'épaule. Il sourit en se dirigeant vers Lily, sous son regard méfiant.

- Bonne nuit, Lily-Flower. Il se pencha, lui posa un bisou sur la joue et s'enfuit en courant.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de faire ? _Pensa-t-elle. Elle se retourna et cria à son attention :

- James Potter! Tu ne paix rien pour attendre. Demain si je te croise tu verras rouge.

- Mais Evans, je vois déjà rouge, dit-il fermant rapidement sa porte. Lily grimpa dans sa chambre quatre à quatre, donnant un coup de pied dans sa porte. Quand elle fut dans sa chambre, elle s'autorisa à porter sa main là où James avait déposé son bisou. Elle se mit à sourire …

7777777

Si le cœur vous en dit n'hésistez pas à laisser une chi'te review.

Bisous

A la prochaine

Dumbledorette


	8. Chapter 8

Disclamer : je ne suis que la traductrice. Les persos et les décors appartiennent à J.K.Rowling et l'histoire à Sins of Angels.

Merci à Lizoune, Miss Hell Black, Saline, siria black et Maiionette pour leur review.

Je tiens à m'excuser du retard, mais j'ai eu du mal à m'organiser ce début de rentrer.

Bonne lecture.

88888888

Le mot.

Lily se leva et, avec une certaine déception, s'aperçu que James avait pris mot pour mot les paroles qu'elle avait émise hier soir : il était parti très tôt. Elle n'avait cessé de ressasser ce qui s'était passé, en se remémorant les évènements de la veille au soir, tout en essayant de leur donner un sens. Par n'importe quel moyen, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'elle avait ressenti en le voyant sortir de la salle de bain. C'était un sentiment peu familier qu'elle voulait ressentir de nouveau, et cela l'effrayait. Elle secoua la tête pour essayer de le faire sortir de ses pensés. Cependant, tout ce qu'elle obtint fut un étourdissement et fut obligée de s'asseoir. Après un moment passé sur la chaise, elle se leva pour se diriger vers la Grande Salle.

- Hey, Evans! Entendit-elle.

James l'appelait. Il se leva et fit un grand geste de la main, pour lui signaler sa présence. Elle secoua la tête en signe de désapprobation et accéléra le pas, pour éviter de l'entendre dire n'importe quoi.

- Evans, j'étais juste en train de raconter au gars ce que tu as projeter … James n'eu pas le temps de continuer. Elle se tenait devant lui.

- Tais-toi. Ne me donne pas de bonnes raisons pour t'envoyer un sort, l'avertit-elle tranquillement.

James lança un regard aux alentours.

- Et bien sûr, en tant que Préfète-en-chef, tu vas me défier devant tous les profs.

- Il y a certains points qu'ils m'arrivent de ne pas respecter si la tentation est trop forte, dit-elle froidement.

- Si tu le dis, Lily-Flower, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Qu'est-ce que tu dis de t'asseoir à notre table et de terminer notre petite querelle plus tard.

- James, lui dit-elle doucement à l'oreille, si tu m'appelle encore une fois comme tu viens de le faire, je m'assurerais personnellement que cette année soit synonyme de souffrance pour toi. C'est Evans pour toi Potter.

James lui lança un regard d'incrédulité qu'il effaça rapidement lorsqu'il vit que ses yeux brillaient de colère.

- Pas de problème Evans, je ne le dirais plus lorsque nous serons en public, si ça peu te rassurer.

Lily s'assit sans un mot. James, lui, était assis entre elle et Sirius, Lily venait de prendre une tartine quand elle remarque Remus en bout de table. Elle tomba de son siège, s'affala sur le sol s'emmêlant dans sa robe. Quelques rires fusèrent alors qu'elle essayait vaillamment de se relever, en ignorant la main que James lui tendait. Elle lui lança un regard noir quand elle parvint enfin à se relever.

- Lily, commença Remus alors qu'elle commençait à s'en aller. Elle changea d'avis et se rassit précautionneusement pour lui faire face, en ignorant le rire de Sirius et Peter qui ne se remettait pas encore de sa chute.

- Lily, je suis vraiment désolé que tu aies dû … me voir comme ça. Je te promets que ça n'arrivera plus jamais.

Elle lança un regard en coin à James.

- Hum, bien j'y vais. Black, Potter à tout à l'heure, dit-elle en saluant les garçons d'un hochement de tête. Elle se retourna vers Remus et ajouta : « Lupin ». Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la classe de métamorphose, en emportant un petit pain.

- Pourquoi m'a-t-elle appelé par mon nom ? Demanda Remus alors que la jeune fille venait de quitter la Grande Salle. James le regarda, embarrassé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda James.

Sirius posa sa fourchette pour lui répondre.

- Elle t'a appelé Lupin, dit-t-il. Pourquoi ?

- Elle a dû réellement avoir peur, dit Remus en laissant courir une de ses mains dans ses cheveux.

- Elle ne l'a appris il n'y a que deux jours et pas de la meilleur façon. Tu t'attendais à quoi de mieux ? Lunard. Dit James. Elle ne peut seulement pas l'ignorer la chose en entière tout de suite.

- Tu es sûre qu'elle ne dira rien ?

- Certain. Ça m'a pris un certain temps mais j'en suis certain.

- Merci, Cornedrue, je ne peux pas croire que j'ai oublié ça.

- Nous l'avons tous oublié. Ça ne se reproduira plus. Mais personne ne s'en souviendra. Sirius a modifié légèrement la mémoire de Pomfresh et tu étais dans la cabane hurlante, où je présume que tu vas ce soir ?

- Oui. Et je n'en sortirais pas. Je ne veux pas remettre ça. Il y a déjà deux personnes qui connaissent mon secret alors qu'elles ne le devraient pas.

Sirius regarda son pain grillé avec un air de culpabilité.

- Je suis désolé …

- Je sais, mais s'il te plaît ne refais jamais ça. Je ne souhaite à personne d'être ce que je suis, dit Remus rapidement, tout en faisant attention à ce que personne ne les écoute.

- Ça lui passera. Laisse lui un peu de temps, c'est tout, dit James en se levant. Allons-y, nous avons déjà manqué notre premier jour de classe, ça ne ferait pas très sérieux d'arriver en retard.

- Ok, dit Remus en se levant à son tour. Allons-y.

- Psst ! Evans ! Chuchota James.

Lily se retourna pour le voir envoyer un mot dans sa direction et lui faire des mouvements effrénés pour qu'elle le lise. Elle fronça les sourcils et le déplia lentement pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle.

_« Veux-tu sortir avec moi ? » _Lit-elle dans un souffle. Elle regarda fixement le mot, en essayant de déterminer les sentiments qui la tiraillaient. De nouveau, elle fut pri de cour face à ce qu'elle ressentait. Avant, elle lui aurait balancé un non cinglant à la figure. Cependant aujourd'hui, elle n'était plus aussi sûre de ce que représentait pour elle James Potter. _« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? » _murmura-t-elle, en essayant de se concentrer sur le cour.

- Miss Evans ! Dit McGonnagall d'un ton cassant.

Lily sortit se sa rêverie et saisit le mot.

- Pourriez-vous me dire pourquoi vous rêvassé ? J'attends à ce que vous suiviez la fin du cours. Ne me décevez pas.

- Désolée, professeur, murmura Lily, serrant ses poings ce qui provoqua un bruit de froissement.

McGonnagall haussa un sourcil et se dirigea vers le bureau de la jeune femme.

- Vous avez quelque chose dans les mains ?

Les doigts de Lily firent un trou dans le papier alors qu'elle le serrait encore plus fort. James se leva.

- C'est ma faute Professeur.

Lily se retourna pour le regarder, étonnée. Cependant, cela ne semblait pas être le cas de McGonnagall.

- Laissez-moi deviner, Mr Potter, vous avez, une fois de plus demandé à Miss Evans, si elle voulait sortir avec vous ? Dit-elle d'un air fatigué. La prochaine fois, faite le pendant votre temps libre. Et vous Miss Evans, répondait-lui avant de vous faire prendre.

Certains élèves rirent, mais Lily regardait toujours James, surprise qu'il accepte le blâme aussi aisément, sans même un seul regard embarrassé vers elle. Il se rassit et lui lança u clin d'oeil. Elle secoua la tête et se retourna pour commencer à prendre des notes. Sa main droite était, cependant, restée sous le bureau, tenant toujours fermement le petit bout de papier.

- Potter ! L'appela Lily alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son dortoir pour y passer son temps libre. En entendant cette voix, il sourit avant de se retourner pour lui faire face. Euh, merci d'avoir pris ma défense tout à l'heure, marmonna-t-elle lorsqu'elle arriva à son niveau.

Ils marchèrent tous les deux côte à côte jusqu'à leur jusqu'à leur dortoir.

- Pas de problème. Après tout, c'est moi qui te l'ai envoyé. Et d'ailleurs, tu ne m'as toujours pas donné de réponse.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle, en fermant la porte derrière elle et s'appuya dessus.

- Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ? Demanda-t-il posant sa main sur la porte, juste derrière la tête de la jeune femme, se retrouvant ainsi dangereusement prés de son visage. Elle déglutit difficilement.

- Non, dit-elle sur un ton pas aussi convaincant qu'elle l'aurait voulu. James grimaça.

- Tu en es sûre ?

- Cesseras-tu un jour de me le demander ? Hurla-t-elle en retrouvant rapidement sa contenance. Je ne sortirais jamais avec quelqu'un d'aussi égocentrique que toi !

- Alors tu ma vois toujours comme ça ? Dit-il en s'éloignant. Lily chercha son regard et lorsqu'elle le rencontra, il ne détourna pas les yeux.

-Je …

- C'est bon, je vois clairement que tu me détestes toujours autant.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre lorsque Lily retrouva ses esprits.

- Je n'ai …

James s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte et se retourna. Les yeux de Lily s'élargir lorsque leurs regards se rencontrèrent.

- Tu n'as pas …? L'incita-t-il.

Lily retrouva une fois de plus sa contenance.

- Je ne vois pas comment tu peux m'aimer autant que tu me le dis alors qu'on ne se connaît même pas !

Elle sortit de la pièce et James lança ses livres dans un coin de sa chambre et se tint sur le palier devant les escaliers qui menait à la chambre de Lily

- Pourquoi tu as mis autant de temps à me répondre ? Cria-t-il.

Lily sortit.

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi ça t'as pris autant de temps avant de répondre, répéta-t-il. Tu as regardé le mot un long moment avant de te faire prendre par McGo.

- J'essayais … de trouver les mots pour que tu comprennes une fois pour toute.

- Vraiment ? Et finalement tu les as trouvés ses mots ?

Lily tiqua.

- Tu veux sortir avec moi ? Jusqu'à quand ? Jusqu'à ce que je devienne une copine de plus sur ta liste ? Juste une autre jetable, une dont tu t'en foutras royalement lorsqu'elle sera tombée dans ton piège ? Je ne te donnerais pas satisfaction.

- La seule raison pour laquelle je suis sorti ave la moitié des filles de ce collège, c'est pour essayer d'en trouver une aussi bien que toi! Hurla-t-il de frustration. Et devine quoi ? Je n'en ai trouvé aucune.

Elle le regarda, consciente que les larmes montaient.

- Pourquoi le but de ta vie est-il de me torturait ?

Elle claqua la porte derrière elle.

- Je te torture ? En se mettant à pleurer à son tour. C'est la meilleur! Je te rappelle que je suis le seul amoureux ici, finit-il en claquant à son tour la porte de sa chambre.

Lily s'appuya sur le pied de son lit et s'assit par terre. Elle remonta ses genoux, les encercla de ses bras et se mit à se balancer pour essayer de calmer ses pleurs.

- Il ne voulait pas dire ça, lily. Il ne voulait pas dire ça. C'est juste un garçon bourré d'hormone … oui bourré d'hormone …

88888888

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Si le cœur vous en dit laissez une petite review. Elle sont toujours les bienvenue.

J'espère aussi que je posterais la suite plus rapidement.

Rô poutoux.

Dumbledorette


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : comme d'habitude : je suis une simple traductrice. L'histoire appartient à Sins of Angels et le reste à J.K.Rowling.

Merci à Miss Hell Black, Lizoune, LILY003, Siri l'aventurier, Lune, Maiionette, siria black et

Noriane pour leur reviews.

Merci aussi à tous ce qui m'ont lu et bonne lecture.

999999999

Le baiser.

Lily entendit à travers la porte James descendre les escaliers. Un bruit de porte ouverte puis refermée se fit entendre. Assimilant se bruit à la porte qui menait à la Grande Salle, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et sortit de la pièce. Elle descendit et posa son sac sur une des tables puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Alors qu'elle allait poser sa main sur la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit et James lui rentra dedans.

- Désolé, dit-il en la fixant.

Il était tombé sur elle et ils se faisaient face à face. Je … je ne voulais pas faire ça. Il mentait. Il savait que la jeune fille descendrait pour venir dans la salle de bain. Il avait collé son oreille à la porte pour pouvoir l'ouvrir au bon moment. Et ça avait parfaitement fonctionnait. Elle aussi le regardait, pas en colère, mais avec admiration.

- Je … Je … James commença, mais ne put continuer car ses lèvres venaient de se poser sur celle de la jeune femme. Elle ne lui résista pas, et il fut surpris de voir qu'elle répondait à son baiser. Il s'exalta alors qu'il sentait le contact qu'il y avait entre leurs lèvres, leur corps, leurs mains.

Lily reçu le même flot de sentiment qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'elle l'avait vu en serviette. C'était un bonheur indescriptible dont elle ne voulait pas admettre la cause.

À l'instant présent, elle su que l'énorme feu d'artifice dans son esprit était du à leurs lèvres réunies. Elle ne pouvait penser qu'à prolonger ce baiser. C'est pourquoi lorsqu'il rompit le contact, elle murmura :

- Non … Continue.

James lui sourit.

- Tu es belle.

Lily sourit et se mit à rougir.

- Tu es … commença-t-elle. Elle écarquilla les yeux en réalisant ce qu'il venait de se passer. Tu es Potter.

Elle le poussa et il roula par-dessus elle.

- À qui tu t'attendais ? Au père Noël ? Est-ce tu veux sortir avec moi ?

- Non ! Dit-elle d'un ton suraigu. Je ne sortirais jamais avec toi. Arrête de gaspiller ton souffle en me le demandant.

James lui prit la main.

- Lily, tant qu'il y aura de l'air dans mes poumons, je te le demanderais.

Elle libéra sa main.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que pour toi c'était Evans, dit-elle sèchement.

Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain, et justement de fermer la porte, elle lui lança :

- Et ne pense même pas à recommencer.

James grimaça alors qu'elle lui claquait la porte au nez.

- À ce soir, très cher.

- À oui j'oubliais : pas un mot sur ce qui vient de se passer ! Cria Lily du fin fond de la salle de bain.

James descendit les escaliers pour aller en cours. Il sourit à la pensée de Lily se retrouvant dans la même pièce que lui. Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il pensa à leur baiser. Ambre arriva à sa hauteur.

- Pourquoi est tu si joyeux ? Demanda-t-elle, souriant innocemment comme si rien ne c'était passé hier soir.

- Oh ! Je suis juste heureux, okay ? Et si je me souviens bien, il me semble que je t'ai demandé de rester loin de moi.

- James, nous savons tout les deux que tu ne voulais pas dire ça.

- Je t'assure que c'est-ce que je voulais dire. Ton problème est de penser que je suis attirée par toi.

- Mais bien sûre que tu l'es. Je sais qui tu es et ce que tu désire. Et je peux te le donner. Je peux être la femme de tes rêves. J'exauçerais tous tes fantasmes, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

- La femme de mes rêves existe déjà. Et ce n'est pas toi !

- J'oubliais, dit-elle amèrement. Miss Evans, la parfaite préfète-en-chef.

James continua à marcher, bien décidé à la semer en route.

- Mais tu ne le vois pas ? Je peux être Evans. Je peux devenir une Evans qui t'aimeras jusqu'à la fin. Je peux être n'importe celle que tu veux !

James s'arrêta et se retourna.

- Non tu ne peux pas! Quelque soit ton visage, tu ne sera jamais une fille qui m'intéressera. Maintenant, laisse moi.

Il recommença contre lui, mais elle se colla à lui.

- Tu es trop romantique. Pourquoi ne pas être avec quelqu'un qui t'apprécierait à ta juste valeur et te remercier d'être avec lui ?

- Et avec quoi ? Du sexe gratuit ? Sans signification ?

- Sans signification ? Non. Je veux être avec toi. Dit-elle doucement, se collant encore plus.

- Laisse moi tranquille, grogna-t-il. Je ne veux pas être ton petit copain. Je ne veux même pas te parler. Tu n'es rien pour moi. Tu ne mérites même pas que je gaspille de la salive pour toi.

- Moi j'abandonne, dit-elle en prenant l'apparence de Lily. Mais peut-être qu'elle pourrait te faire changer d'avis ?

- Arrête ça, s'énerva-t-il, sans la regarder.

- Je suis sûre que si j'étais elle tu ne ferais pas que parler. Qu'au petit jour tu as d'autres envies. Comme par exemple goûter ses lèvres, sentir son corps contre le tiens.

- Tais-toi.

- Si j'étais elle, tu ne réfléchirais pas deux fois avant de t'offrir à moi.

- Oui, mais comme tu l'as si bien dit, tu n'est pas elle ! Change d'apparence.

- Non, je ne suis pas elle. Mais je peux être la femme que tu désires.

- Tais-toi. Va-t-en très loin de moi ! Dit-il encore une fois en reprenant sa route.

Ambre reprit rapidement son visage initial et sourit aux étudiants qui passaient par là.

- Penses-y ! Juste un mot et je peux être qui tu veux, marmonna-t-elle dans son oreille encore une fois.

James sortit sa baguette et la pointa au niveau de visage de Ambre.

- Reste loin de moi. Tu ne m'approches pas, tu ne me parles pas. Dès qu'on se croise dans les couloirs, tu fais comme si je n'existais pas. Et si tu reprends encore une fois son visage, je t'envoie un sort que n'importe quel guérisseur n'arrivera pas à t'enlever.

Elle se mit à pleurer et partit en courant. James abaissa sa baguette et se retourna vers les spectateurs.

- Qu'est-ce que vous regarder ? Vous n'êtes pas censés aller en cours ?

Tout le monde se dépêcha de partir le plus possible de James, qui émettait de la fumée tellement il était en colère. Il sourit amèrement en pensant à quel point il pouvait se mettre en colère lorsqu'on portait atteinte à sa fleur de lys.

999999999

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Une petite review ?

Je voulais vous demander s'il y avait beaucoup de faute d'orthographe. N'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire pour que je m'arrange à ne plus en faire.

Rô poutoux.

Dumbledorette


	10. Chapter 10

Disclamer : et oui, tout appartient toujours à JK Rowling et à Sins of Angels.

Merci à : Lizoune, Miss Hell Black, Lune, Siri l'aventurier, Jojo Potter, siria black et

gabee pour leurs reviews.

Je tenais à m'excuser pour le retard. Pour me faire pardonner, aller voir à cette adresse :

. Vous y verrez un Rogue chanter « I am too sexy ». ça ma fait rire. Remarquez, il m'en faut peu

Bonne lecture

10

Excuses.

- James, est-ce que c'est vrai ? Demanda Sirius alors que son meilleur ami était assis à côté de lui en cour de Potion. Remus était assis de l'autre côté de lui.

- Je dois dire, qu'il m'a semblé que tu as eu un petit-déjeuner assez préoccupé, Cornedrue, ajouta rapidement Remus.

James leur lança un regard noir.

- Ambre m'a fait sortir de mes gonds.

- Sortir de tes gonds ? Dit Sirius, incrédule. Tu l'as fait pleurer. Et de ce que j'ai entendu, elle n'est pas prête de s'arrêter.

- Écoute, elle est chanceuse : je ne l'ai pas maudite pour les enfers éternels. Pourtant, elle l'aurait mérité.

- Pourquoi ? Elle a dit quelque chose sur Evans ? Dit Sirius en riant. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin de rire, il reprit : C'est tout ce qu'elle a fait ? Dire quelque chose sur Evans.

- C'est bon Patmol, arrête.

- Corn, regarde, tu es légèrement fou sur les bornes. Tu sors les crocs des que quelqu'un ...

- C'est bon arrête.

- James, tu as juste fait pleurer l'une des filles les plus chaudes de l'école ! Devant Evans, et tous les élèves ? Tu es fou !

- Il me semble que je t'ai demandé de d'arrêter ! Je ne discuterais pas avec toi, en tout cas pas maintenant.

- James, tu as perdu tout le charme qui faisait de toi un Potter, fut la dernière chose que put dire Sirius avant l'entrer du professeur Slughorn et donc le début du cours de potion.

James lança un coup d'oeil au siège vide de Lily alors qu'elle déboulait dans la classe, en faisant une montagne d'excuses. Elle s'assit et commença directement sa potion.

Dix minutes plus tard, McGonnagall entra dans la classe, en jetant des regards aux étudiants. Elle alla parler à Slughorn. Quand elle sortit de la salle, le seul regard qu'elle lança fut pour James.

- Cornedrue, je pense que tu vas avoir des problèmes, dit Remus par-dessus son chaudron. James fronça les sourcils.

- Je n'ai rien fait qu'elle puisse me reprocher.

- Bien sûr. Tu es le préfet-en-chef, et tout ce que tu as fait c'est de harceler un étudiant au point de le faire pleurer.

- La harceler ? C'est elle qui a insisté pour changer sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle en trouve une qui me plairait et ainsi couchait avec moi.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas accepté ?

James se retourna vers son ami, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant sans faire de son.

- Pourquoi voudrais-je ? Dit-il finalement en retrouvant sa voix.

- Pourquoi ? Mais parce qu'elle peut faire tout ce que tu veux !

- Nous ne recherchons pas la même chose Patmol. Je veux une relation stable.

- James, tu es définitivement fou. La seule raison pour laquelle je ne te frappe pas pour ce commentaire, c'est que tu peux plaider coup de folie et moi j'irai à Azkaban. Je me souviens, avant, tu étais le premier à faire des blagues sur ton idéal féminin et tu te demandais s'il existait.

James se retourna vers Lily alors qu'elle nettoyait sa paillasse. Il préleva un peu de sa potion et murmura « _elle existe »_

- Quoi, Evans ? James tu es vraiment …

- Mr Potter et Miss Evans, quand vous m'aurait rendu vos potions, vous irez voir le professeur McGonnagall. Elle veut vous voir tous les deux.

James se leva à toute hâte pour éviter d'entendre la fin de la phrase de Sirius. Après avoir donné leurs fioles, ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau du professeur de métamorphose, en silence. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, McGonnagall leur demanda de s'asseoir.

- Mr Potter, je suis déçu de votre comportement avec Miss Conley, commença-t-elle.

- Ambre ? Demanda Lily. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Il semblerait que notre préfet-en-chef l'ait faite pleurer et menacée publiquement.

- Je ne lui ais pas envoyé de sort, maintenant puis-je ? Demanda James.

- Peut-être que Merlin vous aidera, si vous lui demandez. Vous êtes préfet-en-chef Mr potter. Vous ne pouvez pas circuler en menaçant les élèves!

- Même si elle devient insupportable et irrespectueuse envers … les autres ?

- Au lieu de lui dire que vous la défigureriez jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, enlevez quelques points.

- Je me suis laissé emporter. Ça n'arrivera plus. Je suis désolé.

- Je pense que c'est à Miss Conley que vous deviez faire vos excuses.

Il regarda alternativement son professeur puis Lily, incrédule :

- Je dois lui faire des excuses ? Elle devrait plutôt me remercier de ne pas lui avoir rendu la peau verte.

- Mr Potter ! Vous allez le faire et en présence de Miss Evans, en tant que témoin. Je veux être sûre que Miss Conley reçoive ses excuses. Vous le ferez plutôt ce soir, au dîner, devant tout le monde.

Il prit son sac et demanda : « puis-je y aller maintenant ?

McGonnagall le regarda, livide. Il sortit avant qu'elle n'explose de colère. Lily le suivit.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

James lui lança un regard en coin.

- Je veux dire entre toi et Ambre.

- Rien. Elle m'a juste énervé, c'est tout. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je m'excuserais ce soir pendant le dîner, et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

Elle le regarda suspicieusement.

- Permet-moi de douter de ça !

- Tu es une parfaite Sherlock Holmes ! Déclara-t-il sarcastiquement.

- Et comment connais-tu Sherlock Holmes ? Demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

- Pendant un an, j'ai eu étude des moldus. Et j'ai certaines birbes qui sont restées dans ma mémoire.

- Je suis impressionnée que tu réussisses à faire allusion à ça. Vraiment ! Lui dit-elle comme si elle s'adressait à un petit garçon qui lisait pour la première fois.

James secoua la tête.

- Evans, tu es de loin la fille la plus embarrassante que je connaisse !

Elle ne dit rien, mais avant qu'ils ne se séparent au coin de la Grande Salle :

- N'oublie surtout pas les excuses.

- C'est bon, je sais.

Il se dirigea vers Ambre.

- Conley, dit-il alors qu'elle se retournait vers lui. Je suis désolé de toutes les choses que j'ai pu te dire. Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer.

- Je sais bien James que tu ne voulais pas dire ça. Tu étais juste un peu énervé, c'est tous. Nous continuerons cette conversation plus tard, d'accord ?

James ne répondit pas et alla s'asseoir à côté de Sirius. Lily venait juste de se mettre en face lui, pour parler à Remus :

- Salut, dit-elle en lui souriant. Je voulais te demander de m'excuser pour mon comportement de ce matin. C'est juste … il va me falloir un petit peu de temps pour me faire à cette idée.

- C'est bon. Je comprends. Il lui rendit son sourire. Ce n'est pas exactement la manière dont j'avais prévu de te mettre au courant.

- Je dois t'avouer que ce n'est pas la manière dont j'ai l'habitude d'apprendre les choses. ( Elle sourit.) Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirai rien. Mais il risque de falloir un certain pour que les choses redeviennent comme avant.

- Je comprends. Merci, Lily.

Elle sourit à nouveau, elle alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle en bout de table, en compagnie de ses bouquins.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu as explosé en public ? Dit Sirius en montrant de la tête la jeune rousse.

Tais-toi, grogna James irrité.

10

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review.

Bisous

Dumbledorette


	11. Chapter 11

Disclamer : Le décors et les persos appartiennent à JK Rowling et l'histoire à Sins of Angel.

Merci à : Lizoune, Llemaluna, Miss Hell Black, siria black et gabee pour leur review.

Ainsi qu'à tous ce qui m'ont lu.

D'autres part je tiens à m'excuser de l'énorme retard que j'ai pris mais j'ai été privé de mon ordi pendant un mois à cause d'un maudit virus. Le temps qu'on l'emmène à réparer et tout ça, ça a prit du temps.

Bonne lecture.

11111111111

Le plan de Lily

James ouvrit la porte et trouva Lily couché sur le divan, faisant son devoir de Potion. Elle le regarda, ses boucles retombant sur son visage. Elle lui sourit.

- Salut Evans ! La salua-t-il. Je vois que tu travailles. Ne te tue pas au travail. Demain c'est le week-end ! Dit-il joyeusement, pensant à son premier entraînement de Quidditch de l'année.

- Potter, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé entre Ambre et toi ? Lui demanda Lily, sans quitter des yeux son devoir.

James lui lança un regard interrogateur mais elle ne le vit pas.

- Pourquoi tu ma demande ça ?

- Parce que j'ai entendus des choses durant le repas, ce soir, dit-elle ne le regardant toujours pas.

Il s'assit sur une chaise et se pencha vers la jeune femme.

- Il semblerait que tu étais prés à lui envoyer un des sorts impardonnable. Tu lui aurais dit, aussi, qu'elle ne pouvait plus changer d'apparence jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait quitté cette école. Et elle en serait très vexée.

- C'est à peu prés ça, confirma-t-il.

- Pourquoi a-t-elle réussi à te mettre autant en colère ?

- Elle … Elle a imité quelqu'un.

- Qui ?

James laissa courir un main dans ses cheveux, débattant avec lui-même s'il devait lui dire ou pas.

- Ben, elle avait pris ton apparence.

Lily le regarda.

- Mon apparence ???

- Ouais. Elle voulait me … me leurrer.

Lily secoua la tête et retourna à son travail.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

- Et bien que si elle était toi, elle n'aurait aucun problème à m'aimer, dit James avec honnêteté.

Lily ne le regardait toujours pas, mais elle commença à écrire en appuyant très fort sur sa plume, en colère.

- Elle a dit que si je voulais, elle pouvait être toi et que comme on pourrait avoir des rendez-vous galants. Elle a ajouté que si je voulais, elle pourrait te ressembler, juste pour que l'on couche ensemble.

Lily cassa sa plume et remit une de ses mèches rebelles derrière ses oreilles pendant qu'elle en sortait une nouvelle de son sac. Elle la trempit dans l'encre et recommença à écrire rapidement. Elle ne lança aucun regard à James et fit comme de rien n'était mais sa plume l'avait trahit.

- Elle avait raison Evans. Elle avait raison de A à Z.

Elle le fixa, une multitude d'émotions passant sur son visage. James la fixait, lui aussi, et vit … du soulagement ?

- Et bien, je suppose que tu avais tout à fait raison de lui remonter les bretelles comme ça, si elle prends l'apparence de d'autres élèves, dit-elle en rompant leur contact visuel et en rangeant ses affaires dans son sac. Elle le laissa sur la table et monta dans sa chambre.

- C'est tout ??? Dit James, sidéré. Il cria en bas de l'escalier : C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire sur la chose ?

Lily redescendit avec sa serviette, lui passa devant pour aller dans la salle de bain et s'arrêta devant la porte;

- Je m'en contrefiche de ta vie amoureuse, Potter, dit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait tout à fait détaché.

- Et bien, c'est bête, parce que ma vie amoureuse c'est toi ! Envoya-t-il à la porte de la salle de bain.

Il entendit l'eau couler et il tiqua :

- Je lui dit la vérité et tout ce qu'elle fait s'est de m'engueler, marmonnât-il dans un souffle. Elle ne m'a même pas regardé. Ces temps-ci, elle m'a juste lancé un regard deux fois.

Lily entra sous la douche et se laissa envelopper par la chaleur de l'eau. _Il m'a fait rougir ! _pensa-t-elle furieusement. _Je rougis tout le temps. Pourquoi je rougis au lieu de m'énerver comme avant ??? J'aurais dû le tuer … Je n'est pas réussi à lui rebattre son caquet comme il se doit. Je dois le faire de manière à ce qu'il ne relance pas le sujet. _

James se mit à sourire alors qu'il commençait à rédiger son devoir de potion. _Je pense qu'elle réalise enfin, _pensa-t-il. _Bientôt, elle me dira oui quand je lui demanderais. Elle a besoin d'encore d'un peu de temps de délibération avec elle-même. Elle va dire oui, je le sais. _

Il sourit plus largement et décida de rendre une visite à la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il marcha jusque là-bas et monta les escaliers qui menaient à la chambre de ses amis. Il trouva Peter et Sirius jouant aux échecs.

- Salut mon pote, le salua Sirius. Pourquoi a-tu l'air de si bonne humeur ?

- Juste heureux, Patmol. Dit, où est Lunard ?

- A la Cabane Hurlante. Il a institué auprès de Pomfresh pour qu'elle le laisse tout le temps là-bas, le temps de la pleine lune. Il adit qu'il reviendrait aujourd'hui seulement pour faire ses devoirs.

- Ok. Dit Sirius, tu ne serais pas en train de gagner au échec ?

- Oui, dite il très fièrement, dans deux tours …

- Échec et mate ! Coupa Peter de sa petite voix.

- Argg ! Je jure qu'un jour je gagnerai contre quelqu'un.

James se mit à rire.

- C'est un très bon but dans la vie ça, mon cher Patmol.

- N'est-ce pas ? Dit-il, souriant lui aussi. Hey ! Je peux battre Dung !

- Non, Sirius, tu ne peux pas le battre, dit James en roulant les yeux. Il va tricher et il va gagner.

- D'accord, peut-être que je ne peux pas le battre. Mais, ça peut-être marrant d'essayer, nan ?

- Fais ce que tu dois, Patmol.

Sirius souris et avant de dévaler les escaliers quatre à quatre lança un « félicitation » à Peter. James le suivit à un rythme légèrement plus lent. Dans la salle commune, tapant du pied impatiemment, ce tenait Lily Evans.

- Potter, il faut que je te parle, dit-elle avec un sourire en le regardant descendre les escaliers.

- Tu es sure ? Dis-moi, tes cheveux ont vite séché !

- Viens avec moi s'il te plait, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers leur salle commune. James ouvrit la porte pour elle et elle le remercie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le sofa. Lily se posa à côté de lui.

- Toi, dit-elle puis elle l'embrassa.

James heureux, mis ses mains avec précaution sur les hanches de la jeune femme

- Whaow ! Dit-il alors que le baisé se terminé. Evans, c'est du nouveau.

- Appelle-moi Lily, susurra-t-elle.

Il sourit.

- Et bien, qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ?

- Ce divan est trop petit. Je pense que nous devrions changer d'endroit.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit.

- Potter ça ne serait pas toi qui aurait voler ma brosse à cheveux ? Dit Lily en se séchant les cheveux avec une serviette. Impossible de la retrouver.

James, livide, regarda fixement la personne vers qui il était tourné : Ambre.

- Potter ? Dit Lily, enveloppant ses cheveux dans la serviette et ouvrant grands ses yeux.

Elle vit Ambre, sur James dans le divan. Il avait l'air horrifié alors que Ambre avait l'air plutôt heureuse. Les yeux de Lily s'élargirent encore et elle couru prestement jusqu'à sa chambre.

- Evans ! Attends !

- Oh, James, nous n'avons pas à nous arrêter. Nous allons juste prendre un peu de bon temps, dit Ambre, boudant.

James la regarda, près à tuer :

- Éloigne toi de moi ! Hurla-t-il en la poussant par terre. Il se retourna et prit sa baguette. Écoute, Conley, je t'avais prévenue! Tu devais rester loin de moi !

- Tu ne voulais pas dire ça James. J'ai vu le regard que tu avais quand tu m'as embrassé.

- Tu veux dire celui que j'ai eu après avoir embrassé Lily ? Je pensais à elle.

- Je me contrefiche de ce que tu pensais après m'avoir embrassé.

Lily ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers. James se retourna pour la regarder, et il tiqua : elle venait de lui couper le souffle. Elle avait mis une robe rose pâle, tirait ses cheveux en chignon excepté quelques petites boucles rebelles. Elle était occupée à mettre des boucles d'oreilles.

- Où vas-tu ? Demanda Ambre, joyeusement.

- Drôle que tu le demandes ? Je vais à un rendez-vous, annonça-t-elle, fière du choc que cela provoqué chez Potter. Quel est le problème, Potter ? Je suis désolée d'interrompre votre petite session de câlin, mais je serai hors de votre chemin ce soir.

Il ouvrit la bouche essayant de dire quelque chose. Lily se dirigea vers son sac, et en sortit un collier d'une petite poche. Elle le dépassa laissant au passage son parfum. Il pensait que c'était l'odeur la plus merveilleuse du monde. « Evans » l'appela-t-il. Elle fit une pause devant la porte et s'est retourné vers lui.

- oui.

_N'y vas pas, _pensa-t-il. _C'est juste un malentendu. Je peux tout expliquer. _Mais, hélas, la jalousie prit le dessus sur ses pensés et atteint sa bouche.

- Avec qui ?

- Avec qui quoi ? Dit-elle, essayant de masquer sa panique. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça.

- Qui va tu rejoindre ?

- Je n'en vois pas en quoi ce sont tes affaires ! Lui fit-elle remarquer.

Elle claqua la porte. Une fois dans le vestibule, elle sourit. Elle venait de penser à une salle au septième étage, où elle était sûre que Potter ne la retrouver jamais si l'envie lui en prenait.

- C'n'est pas trop tôt. Maintenant, nous ne serons plus interrompu, dit Ambre en souriant à James. Même s'il est dur de concevoir que quelqu'un puisse bien vouloir lui demander de sortir avec lui.

James se retourna vers elle, avec des spasmes de colère.

- Sors avant que je ne fasse quelque chose que je puisse regretter.

- Mais James …

- DEHORS ! Cria-t-il en la prenant par la robe et en la tirant pour la ramener à la salle commune de Gryffondor. Dehors et ne reviens jamais ici !

Il se retourna vers Sirius.

- Où est la carte ?

- Quelle carte ?

- La carte du Maraudeur ! De quelle autre carte veux-tu que je parle ? Hurla-t-il à son ami.

- Ok, Corn, on se calme. Je vais te la chercher, dit Sirius, montant les escaliers en enjambant les marches aussi vite qu'il le pouvait avant que son ami ne fasse quelque chose de vraiment stupide.

Pendant ce temps, les amis d'Ambre la soutenaient.

- Tu ne m'aimes, n'est-ce pas, James ? Demanda-t-elle rapidement.

- Non, Ambre, je meurs d'amour pour toi, c'est pour ça que je t'ai interdit de t'approcher de moi ! Dit-il sarcastiquement.

Sirius bondit en bas des escaliers à ce moment là et tendit la carte à James, qui la balaya d'un regard à la hâte, sans trouver Lily.

- Elle n'est pas là, Patmol ! Comment ce fait-il qu'elle ne soit pas sur cette maudite carte ? Dit-il en pleurant de colère. Il repartit dans son dortoir chercher sa baguette.

11111111111

Merci de m'avoir lu. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je cherche un betta-reader, pour cette fic ainsi que « et si je t'aimais » et peut-être certain OS qui me viendront en cour de route. Vous aurez aussi le droit de me fâcher si je mets trop de temps. Alors si ça vous intéresse surtout n'hésitez pas.

Rô poutoux.

Dumbledorette


	12. Chapter 12

Disclamer : Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à J.K.Rowling et l'histoire à Sins of Angels

Je tiens à remercier Gabee, Sandiane, Miss Enola Addams, Lizoune, siria black (x2 ), jojo738, leetha, charlou et virg05.

Vous allez dire encore des excuses, mais on s'en fout des excuses, on veut la suite. EN tout cas je suis vraiment désolée du retard. En tout cas le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas tarder, j'ai presque fini de le traduire.

Pour charlou, si on ne lui a pas encore donner la réponse : un beta-reader c'est quelqu'un qui corrige les fautes d'orthographes et qui nous dit si y a des incohérences.

Merci a Jojo pour son aide.

Bonne lecture

**12**

**Evans commence avec un « E »**

- Où peut-elle bien être ? Se demanda James alors qu'il regardait la carte dans le hall. Elle ne peut pas avoir disparu ! S'exaspéra-t-il.

Il avait commencé par les tours et était maintenant au septième étage, marchant rapidement. Il regarda une fois de plus la carte. Il s'arrêta et commença à faire des va et vient devant une tapisserie, murmurant « _je dois absolument retrouver Lily Evans », _à plusieurs reprises. Au bout d'un court instant une porte apparue. Il saisit la poignée et ouvrit la porte et passa de l'autre côté. La carte afficha, alors, un nouveau point, près du sien : « Lily Evans ». Le cœur de James manqua un battement. Il regarda Lily dans sa robe, qui le fixait, gênée.

- Evans, fit-il dans un sourire. Je te cherchais partout.

- Pourquoi ? Tu semblais très occupé la dernière fois que je t'ai vu.

- Laisse moi t'expliquer ! Tu n'as pas entendu ce que je lui ai dit …

- Si. J'ai entendus tous ce que tu lui as dit quand j'étais dans ma chambre.

- Donc tu dois savoir ce qu'il c'est passé !

- Il s'est passé que tu as embrassé Ambre, et que maintenant tu vas gâcher mon rendez-vous.

James regarda autour de lui.

- Il est où ?

- Il est parti chercher à manger, pour ton information. J'apprécierais énormément si tu pouvais partir avant qu'il ne revienne. Je ne vaux pas qu'il pense que nous pourrions être ami.

- Mais, Evans … Lily …

- Écoute-moi bien, Potter, le coupa-t-elle. Retourne dans ton dortoir, prends la première pouffe qui passe et surtout reste loin de moi.

James la regarda sans sourciller alors qu'elle sortait de la pièce. Alors qu'elle fermait la porte derrière elle, il lui vint l'idée de la suivre. Il ouvrit la porte juste à temps pour entendre un cri perçant venant de gauche. Il se dirigea vers le cri et tomba nez à nez avec Bellatrix.

- Bonjour, petit Potter, dit-elle. Comment vas-tu ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, Black ? Répondit-il irrité.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- C'est Lestrange maintenant. Et je t'ai posé une question !

- Lestrange ? Tes parents t'ont déjà marié ? Dit James cherchant Lily.

Rodolphus, Malfoy et Regulus étaient au côté de la Serpentarde. Le reste du vestibule était dans le noir, les lumières ayant étaient éteintes.

- Il manque Servillus ?

- Oh, il est ici, dit Malfoy alors que Bellatrix riait comme une aliénée.

- Vous ne sauriez pas où est la préfète en chef ?

- Pourquoi Jamesie ? Elle est en rendez-vous.

Regulus alluma une torche. Contre le mur, Rogue embrassait Lily. Elle avait la robe déchirée, et le Serpentard tenait son collier dans la main en guise de trophée.

- Evans, cria James.

Il se précipita vers elle mais fut retenu par Rodolphus et Regulus. Elle se retourna vers lui, les larmes roulant sur son visage, le suppliant silencieusement.

- Je me demande Jamesie, commença Bellatrix en souriant dangereusement, ce que tu feras lorsque ta copine perdra sa virginité avec Rogue ?

- Vous n'allez pas faire ça ? Murmura-t-il sans quitter Lily des yeux.

Il se débattit mais n'arriva pas à se défaire de l'emprise des deux autres. Bellatrix sourit et enleva le sort qui empêchait Lily de parler.

- James, le supplia t'elle tendis qu'une larme coulait . James, aide-moi.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Lui demanda Bellatrix. Rogue n'est pas de ton goût ? C'est bon, je peux t'en trouver un autre qui pourrait t'assurer de prendre du bon temps.

- James, recommença la rouquine, s'il te plait.

- Ça va aller. Ne t'en fait pas je m'occupe de tout.

La Serpentarde se mit à rire.

- Regardez ces deux tourtereaux comme ce n'est pas mignon ! Ne serais-tu pas en train de faire une promesse que tu ne puisses pas tenir ?

- Pourquoi elle ? Cria James. Pourquoi elle ?

- C'est pourtant clair, non ? C'est à cause de son nom de famille.

- Quoi ? Evans ?

- Tu vois, ça commence par un « E ».

James et Lily la regardèrent, sans comprendre. Bellatrix leva les yeux au ciel et se remit à rire.

- Vous voyez, sur la liste alphabétique des sangs de bourbe desquels on rend la vie impossible, elle est la première.

- Vous êtes malades ! cria Lily.

- Et toi, tu es en train de serrer Rogue. C'est toi la plus malade des deux !

- Je ne m'amuserais pas a toucher de plein grès ce tas d'ordure, hurla la Gryffondore, en regardant Rogue dégoûtée. Celui-ci grimaça.

- J'en suis sûr que tu vas aimer, lui susurra-t-il.

Il se recula et pointa sa baguette vers elle. James observa Lily se faire ensorceler puis sourire à Rogue. Elle marcha vers ce dernier en déchirant davantage sa robe. Le Gryffondor l'interpella :

- Lily !

Elle se retourna vers lui en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Lily, ma chérie, commença Rogue. Que penses-tu de Potter ?

- Je le hais, Severus, répondit-elle. Comme je hais tous les autres hommes sauf toi.

Il la serra et l'embrassa. James se mit alors à pleurer. Alors que Severus promenaient ses mains sur Lily en déchirant sa robe un peu plus, le Gryffondor luttait pour se dégager des Serpentards. Il se remit à crier son nom comme un hystérique :

- Lily. Arrêtes-toi. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux !

- Je n'en suis pas si sûre, commenta Bellatrix.

- Tais-toi ! Tais-toi !

- Elle a pourtant raison, dit Lily alors qu'elle enlevait sa robe.

- Lily … dit James, en luttant toujours pour se dégager de sa prise. Bon sang Lily résiste à ce fichus sort !

Tu crois que quelqu'un pourrait quoi que ce soit contre un sort lancé par un sorcier aussi brillant que Severus ? Susurra Bellatrix à l'oreille de James alors que le baiser entre Rogue et Lily s'intensifiait.

**12**

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Bisous


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclamer : **les perso et les décors appartiennet à JK ROWLING, et l'histoire à Sins of Angels

Merci à Miss Enola Addams, gabiie-lover, sirilaventurier, Sandiane, siria black, virg05 pour leurs reviews

Merci à jojo pour la correction des fautes.

**Protection**

- Queudver ! Appela James.

Au bout du couloir venait d'apparaître une ombre qui pouvait ressembler à Peter.

- Queudver ! Recommença-t-il.

Rogue échangea un regard avec Bellatrix qui semblait passablement énervé.

- C'était Pettigrow ? Demanda-t-elle à son mari, qui acquiesça. Et merde.

Elle regardait dans la direction où Peter venait d'apparaître. Au bout d'un moment un cri se fit entendre.

- Remets tes habits ! Grommela Rogue à Lily.

Il enleva le sort qu'il lui avait lancé un peu plus tôt et elle regarda autour d'elle désorienté. Rogue pointa sa baguette sur le front de James.

- Potter, sa faisait longtemps que j'attendais que ce moment arrive. Mais avec la magie, ça ne me satisfait pas.

Regulus et Rodolphus lâchèrent James pendant que Rogue lui lançait un coup de poing dans l'estomac qui le fit tomber par terre.

- James, s'écria Lily en se précipitant vers lui. Tout va bien ?

Il grogna de douleur alors qu'un chien noir bondissait par-dessus eux. Il se mit à grogner pour empêcher Bellatrix de s'approcher de trop prêt. Les Serpentards restèrent en retrait.

- C'est quoi ce cirque ? Marmonna la Serpentarde.

Ses camardes fixaient aussi le chien, le regard rempli de haine.

- Vas-t'en Lestrange ! Siffla Lily.

- Bien, Lily, nous finirons donc ça une autre fois …

Elle lui sourit à Lily et la vue d'un James gémissant de douleur lui fit agrandir son sourire. Mais il s'éteint lorsque son regard se posa sur le chien.

- Bye, Evans ! Dit Rogue après lui avoir envoyé un baiser.

James essaya de se lever mais son estomac lui faisait encore trop mal. Le chien avait disparu, mais Sirius se tenait derrière eux.

- James, ça va ?

- Oui, c'est bon. Il se retourna vers Lily. Et toi ?

Elle le regarda confuse.

- Pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Ma robe est abîmée mais c'est juste parce qu'elle s'est accrochée au mur. Non ? C'est l'inconvénient des fringues moldues.

James la regardant, décidant de ce qu'il devait dire. Puis après un moment d'hésitation il lâcha :

- Non, il ne s'est rien passé. Ils ont juste beaucoup parlé.

- Tant mieux. Vu la façon dont se comportait Rogue, je pensais … qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

Il secoua la tête.

- Non, il ne s'est rien passé.

- Euh, Corn, je peux te parler un instant ? Demanda Sirius.

James se leva et boita jusqu'à son ami pendant que Lily essayait de réparer sa robe. Ils s'écartèrent un peu.

- Je suis peut-être arrivé un temps soit peu en retard mais après ce qu'il s'est passé, en aucun cas, ça peu être insignifiant.

- Regarde-la. Si je lui dis ce qu'il c'est passé … je ne sais pas si elle s'en remettra. Je ne peux pas me permettre de lui remémorer ce qu'il c'est passé.

- Donc je suppose que je ne dois pas lui en parler non plus ?

- Dans aucune circonstance, Sirius !

- D'accord, répondit-il laissant sa main remettre quelques mèches de cheveux à leur place.

- Tu es sur ?

Il acquiesça.

- Pourtant la connaissant, elle préférait savoir !

James frissonna.

- Peut-être mais il ne vaut mieux pas.

- Potter ? Appela la jeune fille. On peut retourner au dortoir ? Je suis vraiment fatiguée.

- Bien sur, Evans.

- Et … Black ?

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il, en se tournant vers elle.

- Merci d'être venu.

- De rien, lui répondit-il souriant.

Elle lui renvoya un pale sourire et elle pris la direction de son dortoir.

- James tu ferais mieux de la suivre. Et puis c'est ce que tu désires, non ?

- Merci pour tout, mon pote, dit-il alors qu'il commençait à la rejoindre en courant.

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton rendez-vous ? Demanda James, une fois qu'il l'eut rejoint.

- Un rendez-vous ? Quel rendez-vous ?

- Celui qui est descendu à la cuisine pour aller chercher de la bouffe ?

- Je n'avais pas de rendez-vous. Je … me suis un peu emportée quand je t'ai vu avec Ambre.

- Alors tu comprends ce qu'il s'est passé ? Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort.

Elle le regarda de biais.

- Je suppose qu'elle est un peu trop … ambitieuse.

- C'est une mythomane.

- Je suppose que tu as raison. Mais je pense que tu as vu le plus mauvais d'elle-même.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Intuition féminine … Elle renta dans la salle commune. Bonne nuit. Demain, c'est Dimanche. Alors c'est grasse mat'.

- Oué. Bonne nuit, dit-il en souriant.

Il monta dans sa chambre. Lily en fit autant et s'endormit dès qu'elle eut posé sa tête sur son oreiller.

- Vous avez vu sa tête ? Dit Bellatrix en riant. Il était sur le point de vomir.

- La prochaine fois que tu décides d'un plan comme ça, commença Rogue irrité, ne me choisit pas pour embrasser une sang de bourbe !

- Oh, petit Severus est contrarié parce qu'il n'a pas pu finir ? Se moqua la Serpentarde.

- On devait le faire pour briser Potter, et on a réussi, râla Rogue. Mais si je me retrouve encore à côté d'Evans, ça ne va pas le faire.

- Nous l'avons eu en beauté, commença Malfoy. En plus, tel que je le connais, il ne racontera à personne ce que nous avons fait. A part sa vengeance personnelle, nous ne risquons rien !

- Qu'est ce que t'en sais ?

- Evans ne se souvient plus de rien … Sûrement qu'il va vouloir la protéger à tout prix !

- Tu veux dire qu'on peut encore plus l'enfoncer ? Demanda Rodolphus.

- Si on ravive la mémoire d'Evans, elle ne lui pardonnera jamais.

Un sourire machiavélique apparu sur les visages de tous les Serpentards.

James venait de se coucher mais il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il voyait Rogue … et Lily. Il s'était endormi deux fois mais il s'était réveillé, à chaque fois, haletant et couvert de transpiration. Il n'arrêtait pas de les voir. Puis le rire de Bellatrix lui revint en mémoire. Aux environs de deux heures du matin, il se leva et fini son devoir de potion. Puis il acheva celui de métamorphose, défense contre les forces du mal et pour finir enchantement. Quand il eut fini, il regarda l'heure. Il n'était que six heures du matin. Il tiqua, se leva, prit son balai et alla s'entraîner sur le terrain de Quiddich.

J'espère que ça vous à plu

Bisous


End file.
